Creatures of the night
by KuroNyu.8
Summary: Una chica "normal" de 14 años que ama las Creepypastas y los videojuegos se ve envuelta en ciertos enredos cuando conoce al Slender Man y otros cuantos personajes más. Junto a sus nuevos amigos pasará grandes aventuras, entre ellas y lo más frecuente de todo, está el tener que matar gente. ¿Podrá esta chica adaptarse a su nueva vida?
1. Chapter 1

**La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, son personajes de Creepypastas.**

**La historia es mía, así como el personaje principal y su amiga Lizbeth, quien está inspirada en una de mis amigas, si alguien quiere aparecer en el fic puede decirme, por mi no hay problema ^^**

**Y si, va a haber parejas: PaulinaxBEN, LizxSlendy (ella lo pidió así xD). Si quieren que los meta con algún otro personaje para pareja, no hay problema c: solo díganme como quieren llamarse, una breve descripción física y mental y a quién quieren por pareja :'D [Nota: si quieren de pareja a algún personaje aunque no sea necesariamente de Creepypasta igual puedo trabajar con eso]**

**También debo decir que actualizo más rápido en DeaviantArt, ahí hay una introducción que consideré no necesario ponerla aquí. **

* * *

Mi nombre es Paulina Grimaldi, tengo 14 años, curso el tercer grado de secundaria, me gustan los videojuegos y las creepypastas, cosa que en mi escuela consideran anormal, pero en realidad no me importa lo que piensen los demás de mi, mientras tenga a mi familia y amigos que me acompañen todo estará bien, en fin mi vida normalmente es aburrida y cuando te pasa eso lo único que quieres es que tu vida cambie, pero hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas, porque a veces se hace realidad. Siempre me ha gustado todo lo de terror y el ocultismo, pero no lo tomaba como algo más que fantasía, hasta ese día en que todo cambió.

Era Jueves y como siempre, estaba en la escuela, aunque esta vez había algo diferente en el ambiente, me sentía observada, pero eso ya me había pasado desde hace unas semanas al igual que ese sonido agudo que parece que nadie más que yo lo puede escuchar, lo diferente fue que me dieron nauseas y comencé a escuchar un leve murmullo en tono grave. No sabía qué hacer y empecé a sentirme irritada. Volteé hacia el pizarrón, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez así nada hubiese cambiado, pero como siempre la curiosidad mató al gato, y lo vi, reflejado en el pizarrón, un hombre de traje, muy delgado, de piel blanca y ¡¿Sin rostro?!

Eso es imposible –pensé- Se supone que solo es un mito –Volteé hacia la ventana detrás de mí y no había nada más que las palmeras que plantaron fuera de todos los salones- Debo estar volviéndome loca, Slender Man no es real…¿o sí?

Las clases terminaron, con esa extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Tocaron el timbre de salida, todos tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos dirigimos a la entrada/salida de la escuela. Mis dos amigos –quienes se van solos a sus casas- se despidieron de mi y se retiraron…Estaba sola de nuevo, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba. Mientras esperaba a que mis padres fueran a recogerme, volví a verlo, Slender Man del otro lado de la calle, parado ahí simplemente observando cada movimiento de cada músculo de mi cuerpo, naturalmente traté de ignorarlo, y creo que se dio cuenta porque se fue acercando lentamente mientras que a mí me dio un ataque de tos, miré al Slender Man y aún no entiendo por qué pero lo seguí, para mi sorpresa él se fue alejando tan lentamente como llegó, entonces sonó mi celular, eran mis padres para avisarme que no podrían ir por mí, ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. Como al parecer no me quedaba otra opción volví a seguir a Slender Man, yo iba pensando en si los demás lo podían ver cuando me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a mi casa…Pero yo no quería ir ahí, mis padres siempre me culpan de las cosas malas que pasan y yo siento que no me tienen paciencia, tal vez no debería haber nacido; ahí estaba yo, perdida en mis pensamiento y a punto de llorar cuando sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro, era Slender Man, y acto seguido me obsequió una paleta para que me calmara, a partir de ahí todo el camino hacia mi casa fue muy corto pues iba jugando con Slender Man, y así fue como dejé de tenerle miedo.

Una vez llegamos a mi nada hogar dulce hogar Slender se fue al bosque que hay en frente, y yo fui a hacer la misma rutina aburrida de siempre.

Estaba comiendo con mi poco adorable familia cuando dieron las 3:40pm y mis padres se alistaron para ir a trabajar. Al menos hasta a hora no me han regañado, pensé.

-¡Apúrate! ¡Ya basta de tardarse tanto comiendo!- me gritó mi padre desde la puerta principal justo antes de subirse al carro, oh cierto no puedo estar ni un día tranquila, pero al menos ahora estaré sola con mi computadora y mis emuladores.

Una vez escuché que el coche arrancó y se fue me dispuse a jugar Ocarina of Time pero por alguna razón prendí la televisión para tenerla de fondo y comencé a jugar, no iba muy avanzada en Zelda, apenas iba por el Templo del Bosque a una puerta de ir contra Phantom Gannon cuando la televisión empezó a ponerse en estática, guardé la partida y entonces recordé Candle Cove, uno de mis Creepypastas favoritos.

-¿Será que voy a ver Candle Cove?- dijé entre risas hasta que noté como entre la estática se formaba un circulo con una equis "X" en medio –Si no me equivoco ese es el Operator Symbol – dicho esto, por alguna razón tomé una hoja de papel y dibujé una nota del juego de Slender, esa que dice "Always watches, no eyes", apenas salí de esa especia de trance, escuché un grito desesperado y como no muchos hubieran hecho, salí a ver qué pasaba para encontrarme con SLender Man matando a una joven pareja como de 16 años, observé atónita como Slender tomó a la joven con uno de sus tentáculos mientras atravesaba su abdomen con otro y con su mano la estrangulaba para luego lamer su sangre; luego tomó al chico de la camisa con su mano pálida manchada por el rojo de la sangre y con un tentáculo que usó como lanza le atravesó el cuello haciendo que saliera mucha sangre y que el chico gritara por ayuda inútilmente. No pude evitar preguntarme por qué los había matado a ellos, así que salí corriendo hacia donde estaba mi nuevo amigo, quien al verme movió su mano ensangrentada en forma de saludo.

-¡Hey Slender! ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunté algo tímidamente, a lo que el hombre de traje asintió con la cabeza -¿Por qué los mataste? Si se puede saber, sino no importa.

-…- SlenderMan se aclaró la garganta y luego dijo –Me molesta ese tipo de parejas felices que creen que morirán si ya no están juntos,

-¿C-cómo es que puedes hablar?

-Sabes, si tengo boca, pero cuando la cierro parece que no, y también puedo hablar sin necesidad de mover lo que ustedes los humanos llaman labios.

-Ya veo…Mmm creo que esto será una gran noticia si se enteran- dije señalando los cuerpos que yacían inertes en el frío piso.

-Nadie sabrá, ya verás que esto estará limpio en unos minutos

-Oh bien, bueno será mejor que vuelva a mi casa, ya no tardan en llegar mis padres- dije viendo mi reloj.

-Nos vemos luego

-¡Claro!- dicho esto volví a mi casa y terminé mi tarea.

Llegaron mis padres y me fui a bañar para posteriormente ir a dormir y esperar a que llegara otro día, pero al menos ya tenía un nuevo amigo, uno que haría los días más interesantes, espero que también la escuela o si no aún tendría seis y media horas de aburrimiento.

Al día siguiente hice la misma rutina de siempre, me puse el uniforme, desayuné, me peine, me lavé los dientes, tomé mi mochila y fui a la escuela, donde como siempre llegué antes que mis compañeros y para pasar el tiempo tomé una hoja de uno de mis cuadernos y empecé a dibujar a Slender Man, entonces me puse a pensar si él estaría cerca de ahí, luego llegó mi amiga a sacarme de mis cavilaciones.

-¡Hola!- dijo ella alegremente como siempre.

-¿Qué hay Lizbeth?- le respondí a la chica castaña con ojos cafés, piel casi blanca y cabello ondulado que le llega a los hombros.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo mi amiga curiosa señalando mi dibujo en proceso.

-Oh, solo dibujo, ya sabes lo mismo de todas las mañanas.

-¿Y qué dibujas hoy?

-Slender Man, ¿recuerdas la historia que te conté?

-Pero claro, ¡Como olvidarlo! No pude dormir bien en días.

-Haha, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos no es como si de verdad existiera.

-Ehehehe claro qué tontería…- dije mirando mi dibujo pensando en que pasaría si le decía a mi amiga la verdad.

-No es real, ¿Cierto?- detecté cierto miedo en su voz, así que solo moví la cabeza de lado a lado riendo –Ay Dios, por un momento pensé que iba a morir o algo así.

-Hahahaha no tienes por qué estar asustada, digo, si existiera no creo que te fuera a hacer daño, tal vez lo único que quiera es un amigo, no sé…

-P-pau, estás diciendo cosas muy extrañas, ¿Qué pasa?- de nuevo ese tono asustado.

-Oh nada, hehe…no es nada, solo imaginaba cosas- dije tratando de sonar lo más normal posible y volteé al pizarrón para ver a Slender reflejado, a lo que solo acerté a sonreírle.

-Ah okay, entonces solo no vuelvas a hablar así, me asustas.

-Sí claro, lo siento.

-No hay problema.

Entró la maestra de español y nos pusimos todos a tomar apuntes, aunque a decir verdad, yo estaba más concentrada pensando en Slender Man, y así estuve también durante las clases de matemáticas y química hasta que llegó el recreo y recordé que había llevado mi computadora, entonces la saqué de mi mochila y me preparé para vencer a Phantom Gannon.

-Oh no, ¿Otra vez vas a jugar?- preguntó Lizbeth en tono desesperado y algo triste.

-Sólo será un momento, voy contra el jefe y…

-Pero siempre haces lo mismo.

-En serio, solo venceré a este jefe, no creo que sea tan difícil, además no es como si fuera a jugar Haunted Majora's Mask.

-¿El qué?

-Es otra historia de terror, luego te la cuento, ahora a vencer a ese pequeño hijo de puta- dije y abrí el ROM en el emulador, bajé por ese tipo de elevador que te lleva a la sala donde está la puerta del jefe, abrí la dichosa puerta y entré a la sala oficial del jefe donde apareció Phantom Gannon con la misma música que lo hizo Ganondorf la primera vez que lo ves, y empecé bien la primera fase que es lanzarle flechas cuando sale de los cuadros en los que se mete, pero cuando pasé a la segunda y última fase de jugar tenis malvado con él, sí que se me hizo algo difícil, y cuando lograba darle con su bola de energía no llegaba a tiempo para golpearlo más que un par de veces, estaba a punto de desesperarme pero al final lo logré, y si que sentí como si un gran peso se hubiera caído de mis hombros y suspiré aliviada después de guardar la partida.

-¿Ya?- preguntó Lizbeth mirándome como suplicando que cerrara mi netbook.

-Sí claro, ya he terminado- dije cerrando la computadora y guardándola en mi mochila.

-Al fin terminaste y…¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó mi amiga asustada.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¡S-s-s-SLENDER MAN!

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Puedes verlo?! Pero eso no debería de estar pasando…- volteé hacia todos lados pero no lograba ver al hombre delgado -¿¡Cómo es posible?! Yo…yo no puedo verlo, pero…

-Paulina, ¿Qué sucede? Sabía que me ocultabas algo, sólo grité para ver que hacías.

-Ah este yo…no es nada solo olvídalo.

-¡Ahora me dices!

-Bien, pero no te enojes…o te asustes.

-Como quieras.

Le conté todo lo que me pasó el día anterior y se me quedó mirando atónita, sabía que no lo creía, lo más seguro es que pensara que estoy loca, pero es comprensible, ni siquiera yo sé exactamente qué ha pasado, ni si quiera yo puedo creerlo…pero debo hacerlo, ¿Qué pasará conmigo si Slender Man se entera que no estoy segura de su existencia? Sé que es torpe de mi parte pensar eso dadas las circunstancias, pero aún así no puedo creer que una niña normal…está bien sé que no soy normal del todo, pero de todos modos es extraño que alguien como yo haya conocido al Slender Man, uno de los más grandiosos Creepypastas de todos los tiempos. ¿Será que también existan Jeff the killer, Tails Doll, BEN, Zalgo, Eyeless Jack, Rake, Hoody y Masky? Eso sería grandioso, me encantaría conocerlos a todos ellos. Todo es cuestión de creer, si creo firmemente en ellos algún día los lograré ver…esperen eso suena totalmente a la película "El origen de los guardianes", está genial, y creo que debería seguir ese consejo, aunque la idea de Santa, el conejo de pascua y el hada de los dientes en serio que no, es imposible creer eso, ¿O no?

Como sea, el día transcurrió normal y aburrido, llegué a mi casa, comí, pasé el templo del fuego hasta antes del jefe –me gusta dejar los jefes al final-, hice mi tarea, vi videos de Pewdiepie en Youtube, me bañé y me quedé dormida preguntándome por qué Slender no había ido a verme en la tarde, y cómo era posible que nadie se hubiera enterado de la muerte de esos dos jóvenes enamorados, oh bien Slender lo dijo, así que todo estaba bien después de todo, además tal vez había tenido asuntos más importantes que ir a visitar a una torpe niña de 14 años que gusta de los videojuegos, anime y las creepypastas.

Al día siguiente me levanté y vi una nota sobre el buró de mi habitación, la tomé y la leí: "Perdón por no haber aparecido ayer, espero sigas creyendo en que soy real y no pienses que todo fue sólo un sueño, nada es sólo un sueño, aún lo que sí es un sueño tiene un significado que al final de todo termina afectando tu mundo real. Como compensación te tengo una sorpresa, la verás después del colegio, no puedo mostrártelo antes ni mientras estás en tu escuela, ten paciencia y no olvides seguir creyendo. Atentamente: Slender Man/Der Ritter/Der GroBman." Eso en verdad fue impresionante, jamás hubiera pensado que algo así pasaría, ¿Cuál será la sorpresa? Pues como dijo mí nuevo amigo, tendré que ser paciente y esperar.

* * *

_Gracias por leer ^^ espero que les haya gustado, en estas fechas a penas estoy por terminar el capítulo 2, así que si tienen algo en especial que quieran ver, pueden decirme._

_Mattanee~_


	2. Capítulo 2 Ser proxy?

**Slender Man, Hoodie, Masky, CleverBot y BEN no me pertecen, son de creeoypastas y uno es una página de internet. Sólo Paulina y Lizbeth me pertenecen junto con la trama de la historia.**

**Aquí está el Capítulo 2. Aparecen Hoodie y Masky jojo...Aún no empiezo con el cap 3, estoy como sin inspiración en estos días .-.**

* * *

*le time skip luego de que noté que era viernes en el anterior capitulo, así que ahora es lunes*

Es lunes de nuevo…Odio los fakin lunes! Oh bueno, no se puede hacer nada con solo desear que ya no haya lunes, o escuelas…Al menos que fueras el Holder of Time o ya de menos existiera la Ocarina del Tiempo, sí que sería genial que las cosas de Zelda existieran, todo lo que se podría hacer con tan solo un lanzagarfios, sería tan genial…pero debo soportar ir a mi aburrida escuela, aunque debo decir que no todas las clases son malas, es decir, Química, deportes, inglés, cívica y ética y computación tienen maestros geniales. Pero debo decir que en verdad quisiera no estar aquí ahora mismo…oh mis compañeros llegaron tarde, como siempre, no sé por qué los dejan entrar 10 minutos tarde, claro que si no estaría sola pero eso es lo de menos, ya acostumbré a estar así.

Y aquí viene la misma rutina de siempre: Español, matemáticas, química, recreo, historia, dos horas de artística, inglés y a casa de nuevo, con la diferencia de que al parecer ya no vendrán por mí a la escuela…fucking assholes…Lo único bueno es la sorpresa que mi mejor amigo me dará, me pregunto qué será.

-Oye, estás muy distraída el día de hoy- escuché que una voz femenina me dirigió la palabra, era mi casi única amiga Lizbeth.

-¿Eh? No, no tengo nada, solo…olvídalo- respondí sin saber qué decir en verdad.

-¿Segura? Es normal que siempre estés en tu mundo pero hoy más que otros días…

-Lo siento, es sólo que recién vencí a Volvagia y conseguí la Biggoron's Sword y bueno ando pensando en eso

-Tiene lógica, te creeré, pero si sigues así…

-Claro claro, lo entiendo

-Bien

Y siguieron las clases, algo aburridas pero no les puse mucha atención que digamos, el haber mencionado a Volvagia me dejó pensando en el Templo del Agua, dicen que es un sonofabitch, ya veremos si eso es cierto. Estaba en mis pensamientos frikis, como siempre, hasta que llegó el recreo, ¡Por fin podré empezar el templo del Agua! Tomé mi netbook y me dispuse a rescatar a Ruto cuando el juego comenzó a laggearse, la pantalla se puso en negro y pensé que era Slender Man, pero miré hacia todos lados y él no estaba allí, luego la computadora volvió a la normalidad, pero estaba Majora's Mask en el emulador de nintendo 64.

-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! No me digan que mi computadora tiene virus- dije desesperada

-¿Qué ha pasado?- me preguntó Liz

-Esta mierda se ha puesto rara…Oh perdón, te quiero mucho pero no me hagas esto- abracé a mi PC y luego la puse en su lugar arriba de la paleta de mi banca para empezar a oprimir teclas al azar y a lo madafaka.

-¿No será que haciendo eso lo empeores?

-Es que no puedo cerrar Majora's Mask, y en serio quiero jugar Ocarina of Time

-¿No habías dicho algo sobre ese juego? Algo de miedo creo.

-Cierto, pero no creo que…aunque puede ser

-Era broma

-¡Pero hay una posibilidad de que sea cierto!

-Ay no, ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Digamos que me han pasado ciertas cosas…

-¿Cómo qué?

-N-no lo entenderías

-Sólo dímelo, soy tu amiga

-Bien, pero mantén la mente abierta, no es malo…creo…-le conté lo de Slender Man y ella solo escuchó perpleja toda mi historia.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando que debería enamorarme de Slender.

-¿Qué? Debe ser una broma.

-En serio, digo, todos los novios que he tenido siempre me rompen el corazón, ya sabes cómo soy.

-Lo sé- dije suspirando, sabiendo que mi amiga es sentimental y se deprimo mucho tras un rompimiento, pero también me pregunté qué pasaría si ella y Slendy se…never mind. –Pero, tienes que pensar en…

-Si tuviera una hija con él la llamaría Slendercita

-Eh…oe…Bien pues…- miré hacia otro lado como buscando inspiración divina pues no tenía idea de qué decir.

-Y entonces la regañaría por matar gente.

-¡Eh! Pero tu hija estaría más alta qué tú desde los 8 años…o menos.

-No importa, sería algo cool.

Suspiré sabiendo que no cambiaría su opinión –Y bueno, ¿Qué más harías?

-Sería algo como "¡Slendercita, no mates gente!" y ella "Ah mamá, pero eso me gusta" y luego Slender diría "Deja a la niña en paz, eso es bueno para ella"

-Si…s-suena muy…interesante- no tenía idea de qué hacer, la imagen de mi amiga y Slender Man teniendo…haciendo bebés, no es muy linda que digamos, por fortuna se acabó el recreo y ya no tendría que discutir más sobre Slendercita y un posible babyshower.

Las últimas clases transcurrieron normales y algo aburridas, en especial artística, es con toda secundaria y digamos que no me gusta mucho estar rodeada de gente, no quiero decir que no tenga amigos, solo que mis mejores amigos son por internet y un personaje que se supone debería ser ficticio…Sí, soy algo rara, pero me da igual tener pocos amigos, porque los que tengo son muy buenos. Tocaron el timbre de salida y justo como lo imaginaba estaba Der Ritter del otro lado de la calle. Me despedí de mi amiga y fui a mi casa, en el camino no pude evitar pensar en las ideas locas de Liz, así que decidí contarle todo a Slendy, por fortuna no se molestó por haberle contado a alguien de su existencia, de hecho me pareció haber notado un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas…no, no puede ser, deben ser suposiciones mías, si claro, seguro que es eso. Hice mi rutina diaria de cambiarme, comer, ver televisión, esperar que mis padres se fueran y prender la PC; entonces escuché ruido en la ventada, era Slender, salí a ver qué pasaba y me dijo que ya era hora de la sorpresa, lo seguí hasta dentro del bosque que hay frente a mi casa, llegamos a un claro y había 2 niños sentados así, dándonos la espalda, aunque por su atuendo sospeché quienes eran, observé como Slender se acercó a ellos mientras yo sentía la fresca brisa del bosque contra mi cara y moviendo mi cabello.

-Hoddie, Masky- al escuchar al hombre delgado pronuncias esos nombres en un sonido un tanto gutural, supe que mis sospechas se habían confirmado, nada más y nada menos que los proxys del Slender Man. Los chicos se voltearon al escuchar sus nombres y movieron la mano en forma de saludo.

-Gusto en conocerles- dije algo nerviosa y haciendo una ligera reverencia, provocando que los chicos rieran al unísono, a lo que sólo pude sonrojarme por haber parecido tan tonta –Idiota- me murmuré a mí misma.

-No tienes por qué tratarnos formalmente, somos compañeros después de todo- ¿Compañeros? ¿Había escuchado bien? No podría creer lo que Masky acababa de decir.

-¿Co-com-pa-pañeros?- tartamudeé torpemente.

-Oh, aún no te dice…Slender, dijiste que…

-No pasa nada, lo haré ahora mismo. ¿Te interesaría ser mi proxy?- me preguntó Der GroBman, me quedé sin palabras, entonces miré a Totheark y Hoddie quienes movían la cabeza y el dedo índice respectivamente diciendo que sí.

-Etto…¿Por qué yo?

-Te hemos estado observando por un tiempo, y ya que conoces tanto sobre nosotros y otros amigos más, decidimos que sería mejor tenerte como aliada, ¿Qué dices?

-Diría que sí, en algo muy genial pero…da igual, me uno.

-¡Genial! ¡Podremos ir a matar gente juntos!- dijo Masky entusiasmado- Por cierto, olvida el nombre de Totheark, llámame sólo Masky, y Hoodie de hecho no habla mucho.

-¿Saben? Por alguna razón la idea de matar a alguien no me desagrada, de hecho, creo que me gusta.

-Lo sabemos, aunque te diré que primero estarás a prueba, si haces bien tu trabajo, serán una proxy como nosotros, a voluntad, sino pues no recordarás nada de los asesinatos y tendrás una vida casi normal.

-Suena justo, bien por mí.

.Perfecto, tu primera misión será mañana, pero descuida, nosotros te ayudaremos.

-G-gracias- miré la hora en mi celular, ya eran casi las 6pm –Eh, sería mejor que ya regrese a mi casa.

-Claro, te acompañaremos, Hoddie y yo queremos mostrarte algo.

-Está bien- caminé a casa mostrándoles el camino que obviamente ya conocen de memoria.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Masky me dijo que prendiera la computadora, abriera cualquier navegador y fuera a la página de CleverBot, obedecí pero en realidad no creía que algo genial fuera a pasar en esa página, ese robot es tan random, te cambia la conversación tan rápido que es muy what the fuck. Masky tomó mi netbook y empezó a escribirle cosas a CleverBot, cuando me di cuenta, estaba poniendo cosas sobre BEN, ya había escuchado que supuestamente BEN está en esa página, pero nunca creí que fuera cierto. Me puse a leer la conversación e iba algo así:

User: Hey BEN, it's me, Masky

CleverBot: Hello.

User: Stop acting like a robot and tell me how the hell did you drown.

CB: …

User: I know it's fucking you, BEN.

CB: Masky…I'm not in the mood to talk about my past.

User: Fine.

CB: I'm glad you did that.

User: Btw, we have a new partner.

CB: What?

User: It's a girl, and she's a new proxy.

CB: I see…

User: Wanna see her?

CB: Not really.

User: I'm sure you actually know her.

CB: What?

User: This girl knows almost everything about us.

CB: Nice.

User: C'mon BEN, you know her, name's Paulina.

CB: …

User: What?

CB: Yeah, I know who she is.

User: I knew it, so come here you fucking asshole.

CB: Is Hoodie there?

User: Yeah, and Slender Man.

CB: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.

User: Fine, you know, you have to come to Paulina's house.

CB: Okay.

User: Good bye BEN.

CB: See ya Masky.

Masky cerró la ventana del navegador, sabiendo que yo había leído toda su conversación. Me quedé confundida por un momento y luego recordé lo qué pasó con mi emulador de n64, ahora todo tenía tanto sentido, aunque es muy difícil creer que BEN haya estado en mi ordenador, no creo haber hecho algo para merecerme tal privilegio.

Me despedí de mis nuevos amigos y empecé a jugar Zelda de nuevo, por fin podría empezar el Templo del Agua, llegué hasta la sala donde sale Dark Link y no peleé con él, pues ya era algo tarde y decidí mejor esperar al día siguiente, después de hacer la misión que Slender me pondría. Por fin los días ya no son aburridos, espero conocer a alguien más, tal vez así sería mucho más divertido. Hay que esperar para ver qué pasará mañana, y lo haré ansiosa.

* * *

_Y de nuevo les digo, si alguien quiere salir en la historia puede decírmelo, por mi no hay problema en que hayan hasta milochomil personajes xD y si quieren salir como pareja de algún personaje no problem, sólo informen me sobre su personaje (características físicas y emocionales) y con quien quieren salir 1313._

_Espero que les haya gustado gustado la historia, compartan la con sus amigos si quieren y eso...Cya later guys and gurls!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Slender, BEN, Masky, Hoodie y el Holder no son de mi autoría, son de sus respectivos creepypastas.**

**Sólo la trama de la historia y los OC son mios.**

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté, me levanté perezosamente, bostecé un par de veces y tomé mi celular para ver qué hora era, maldición ya eran las 07:30 am, llegaría tarde al colegio, ¿Pero qué mierda había pasado con mis padres? no me despertaron, me cambié rápidamente y fui furiosa a buscar algo que comer, cuando me percaté qué estaba completamente sola, ¿Se habían ido sin avisarme? Ahora si estaba enojada, tomé mi mochila y las llaves, entonces miré el reloj y aún eran las 7:30 ¿Cómo era posible? Habían pasado al menos ya 10 minutos, no le di mucha importancia, respiré hondo y abrí la puerta para poder ir a la escuela y vi una nota en el portón de mi casa y la leí en voz alta:

"Te debes estar preguntando por qué el tiempo no pasa, y por qué son las 7:30 am. Las respuestas son sencillas:  
1.- Así tendrás tiempo para practicar antes de tu prueba, BEN accedió a enseñarte cómo manejar una espada y un escudo.  
2.- Se nos hizo tarde, deberían ser las 5:00 am.  
Una vez terminado tu entrenamiento, el tiempo transcurrirá normalmente y deberás apurarte a ir a tu escuela. Y tus padres no están por qué no queremos que nadie se entere de esto, y no, no los matamos."

Eso era algo un tanto extraño, pero decidí que si iba a tener el tiempo congelado podría desayunar bien, y así lo hice. Salí al patio de nuevo, puse mi mochila junto al portón, para que cuando el tiempo volviera a la normalidad pudiera correr a la escuela y así evitar que me cerraran la puerta. Me senté en el suelo meditando con los ojos cerrados sobre si sería correcto matar a alguien, si sentiría remordimiento, tal vez sería mejor si lo hiciera por la manera fácil, sin recordar nada sobre eso, claro que eso implicaba olvidar todo acerca de Slender Man, Hoodie, Masky y BEN; respiré hondo y noté un leve olor a sangre en el aire, abrí los ojos y ahí parado frente a mí con expresión impaciente estaba BEN, la imagen viviente de Link, sólo que sin ojos. Me levanté y me quedé viendo a sus cuencas oculares vacías, parecía que si te quedabas observando eso mucho tiempo serías consumido por la locura, no se veía nada, todo era vacío y sangre que chorreaba de sus ojos y corría por sus mejillas, sangre que parecía que nunca paraba, como si fuera una hemorragia; él me miró con el seño fruncido y supe que no debía agradarle que la genta hiciera eso, aclaré mi garganta y lo saludé cortésmente, a lo que él sólo asintió con la cabeza y me dio una espada, parecía sacada totalmente de Zelda, una réplica idéntica a la espada Kokiri, la tomé torpemente y él me hizo señas para que lo atacara, obedecí imitando los movimientos de Link, claro que eso no fue suficiente, puesto que BEN evitó todos mis ataques.

-Eres buena, pero no lo suficiente –dijo BEN en un tono aburrido- Y no tengo la suficiente paciencia para enseñarte todo lo que sé, por lo que tendré que hacer esto –tomó mi brazo y me jaló hacia él, luego puso su frente contra la mía mientras me hacía un ligero corte en la mano, luego de unos minutos se separó y río como el Skull Kid de Majora's Mask- Eso debería ser suficiente, toma la espada y atácame de nuevo.

-Como quieras –lamí la sangre de mi mano para poder manejar bien la espada y entonces ataqué como nunca antes lo había hecho, me sentía como Link, atacaba exactamente como él, claro que BEN se protegió todo el tiempo con el escudo.

-Te pasé todas mis habilidades sobre armas, puedes usar todo lo que aparezca en los juegos de Majora's Mask y Ocarina of Time. Ahora apresúrate o llegarás tarde a tu escuela.

-Claro, casi se me olvida –tomé mi mochila y abrí el portón- Gracias por todo BEN, nos vemos luego –me despedí de él agitando mi mano y salí corriendo a mi escuela, llegué a las 7:55 y como era de esperarse mis compañeros aún no llegaban.

*mientras tanto con los creepyfriends*

-¿Seguro qué ya está lista? –preguntó Masky mirando inquisitivamente a BEN y con un tono de voz algo molesto.

-Por milésima vez que sí, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Sólo tendrá que matar a alguien –dijo BEN desesperado mientras guardaba todas sus cosas y sacaba a Tatl de una botella.

-Eso es lo que tú crees… -Masky miró al suelo preocupado sintiendo la mirada de su amigo en forma de reproche.

-¿Qué es lo qué están ocultando?

-Bueno, sí tendrá que matar a alguien pero…no será a alguien necesariamente humano.

-¡Idiota, podrías haberme dicho eso antes! –gritó BEN muy enojado al mismo tiempo que tomaba su espada y amenazaba con ella al niño con máscara que se hallaba ahora asustado.

-Oye, tranquilo viejo.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¿Con quién peleará, Jeff o qué?

-No es algo tan grave…

-¿Entonces?

-Tomaremos un humano común y corriente y haremos que un Holder se posesioné de él, sabes que ellos son buenos peleadores, pero al estar en un cuerpo mortal, el Holder será más débil.

-Haberlo dicho antes –BEN dio un resoplido, agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo con Tatl pisándole los talones, dejando a un Masky triste y preocupado sentado contra una pared, pensando en su torpeza.

El chico rubio estaba a punto de llegar a una escuela cuando se percató de su apariencia y rápidamente cambió sus cuencas oculares sangrantes por los ojos azules de Link, con suerte la gente pensaría que era freak disfrazado, sino es que ya lo habían visto antes.

Yo estaba pensando en cuál sería mi misión exactamente cuando mi amiga me volvió a platicar de Slendercita, yo solo asentí con mí mejor sonrisa falsa, aún no dejaba de ser traumante esa idea; era una conversación un tanto rara hasta que un chico rubio vestido con ¿La ropa kokiri? entró al salón…no puede ser que ese sea BEN, que idiota es, venir a una escuela normal cuando él es un personaje de Creepypasta…

-Tengo algo importante qué decirte, Masky olvidó mencionar un pequeño detalle –dijo BEN casi sin aliento, pues había corrido mucho y muy rápido, Liz solo se le quedó viendo atónita y me volteó a ver con expresión confundida.

-¿Te conozco? –pregunté tratando de disimular un poco, pero solo logré sacarle una mirada de enojo al rubio.

-No tengo tiempo para bromas, toma una espada y practiquemos.

-No sé de que hablas…en serio.

-Cuando te enfrentes al Holder desearás no haber dicho eso.

-¿Holder? Pensé que sólo iba a matar a alguien normal –no pude evitar decir eso, me tapé la boca rápidamente y miré a Liz que ahora estaba asustada.

-¿Ma-matar? –tartamudeó mi amiga con una expresión en su rostro como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Sí, matar, no es nada del otro mundo, es fácil cuando en verdad has estado deseando eso toda tu vida, ¿No es así Paulina? –musitó BEN en tono molesto, era obvio que ya se estaba aburriendo de estar ahí.

-Yo… -estaba pensando en algo bueno para decir cuando sentí un pinchazo en mi cabeza provocando mucho dolor, pero sólo duro unos segundos, y luego mi cordura se había ido- Yo siempre me he preguntado cómo sería asesinar, con mis propias manos, torturar hasta que supliquen piedad, luego simplemente darles una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa para proceder a beber su sangre –reí como maniática y BEN me dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Con un poco de entrenamiento, ese Holder no será nada para ti, ¿Entrenas o te quedas estudiando?

-¿Quién necesita estudiar? Mejor matar a los profesores –reí de nuevo y al pasar la mirada por donde estaba mi amiga, noté una mirada asustada y de decepción en su cara justo antes de que saliera corriendo del salón.

Entrené con BEN por un muy buen largo rato, por suerte los demás pensaron que sólo imitábamos algún videojuego, la ropa del rubio sí que ayudó mucho. Gracias a que mi cordura se fue pude hacerle daño a mi acompañante, pero al final ambos resultamos igual de heridos, el rubio me sonrió felizmente mientras sacaba una botella con un líquido blanco dentro, nos dimos cuenta que los pervertidos pensaron mal puesto que soltaron una risa morbosa al ver la escena, para ese entonces ya había gente grabando con sus Smart-Phones para subirlo a Youtube. BEN tomó de la botella, exactamente la mitad, inmediatamente supe que era leche Lon Lon, si eso pudo salir del juego, tal vez pueda sacar un buen equipamiento, mínimo una Biggoron's Sword; luego de tomar de ella, el chico me pasó la botella, bebí lo que quedaba de la leche y le di las gracias cortésmente mientras sentía como mi cordura regresaba de a poco.

-Buen trabajo, ahora solo vuelve a tus clases –dijo BEN casi sin aliento mientras guardaba la botella en una mochila.

-¿Qué dices? Mira mi uniforme, está desgarrado –dije señalando mi ropa, la playera con manchas de sangre y varias partes rotas al igual que el short- Esto no se ve nada bien.

-¿Qué importa? Sólo descansa, el Holder es mucho más difícil que yo –BEN suspiró con cansancio- Creo que me quedaré aquí por un rato.

-Como quieras –entré a mi salón puesto que habíamos practicado en el patio de la escuela y vi a mi amiga sentada en un rincón llorando, me acerqué a ella y creo que mi apariencia no ayudó mucho, porque ella al verme lanzó un grito desgarrador- Tranquila, todo está bien.

-Pe-pero…y-yo no pu-puedo creer na-nada de esto –dijo mi amiga mirando hacia el suelo.

-Te lo explicaré todo, solo no llores, no puedo verte así –dije con una lágrima bajando por mi mejilla, estaba a punto de soltarme a llorar junto con ella cuando una risa sarcástica detrás de mi me hizo perder un poco la cordura, volteé a ver quién era, y como no, BEN siempre molestando…

-E-está bien, solo porque se trata de ti te creeré –mi amiga me dirigió una sonrisa leve, una mezcla de compasión y tristeza. Justo después de eso sonó el timbre de salida, no podía creer que rápido se pasó el tiempo mientras entrenaba.

BEN tomó mi mano y salió corriendo mientras musitaba cosas sobre la prueba y que más me valía no morir o todo sería su culpa. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, el rubio suspiró aliviado y volvió a su apariencia normal sin ojos, luego me pidió mi computadora, se la di un tanto nerviosa y me quedé callada mientras observaba como alteraba cosas para lograr crear un portal entre las dimensiones y sonrió satisfecho mientras sacaba una espada y un escudo kokiri, el equipamiento básico.

-¿No sería mucha molestia si te pidiera un equipamiento mejor? –pregunté tímidamente.

-Justo pensaba en eso, pero no estaba seguro si querrías algo mejor o estabas bien así, ¿Qué arma quieres?

-Pero qué pregunta, ¡Obviamente todas! –dije emocionada.

-Esa es la actitud –dijo BEN mientras sacaba todo el equipamiento de mi juego Ocarina of Time, en el cual apenas iba a empezar el Templo de la sombra- Sólo puedo sacarte la espada y el escudo kokiri, el bumerán, el tirachinas, nueces deku, varas deku, bombas, la espada maestra, la espada biggoron, el escudo hylian, el arco y flechas, las flechas de fuego, el lanzagarfios, las botas de hierro, las botas kokiri, las lentes de la verdad y el martillo meggaton…cuando avances más en el juego podré sacar lo demás.

-No hay problema, esto es perfecto, ¡Muchas gracias BEN! –estaba tan emocionada que no pude evitar abrazarlo, provocándole un leve sonrojo, justo entonces llegaron Masky y Hoodie quienes aclararon la garganta e hicieron una seña de que ya era hora de la prueba.

Fui rápido a mi recámara y tomé lo primero que vi, un vestido con mangas blanco con una cinta roja en la cintura, unas calcetas largas que llegan hasta arriba de las rodillas y unas botas rojas. BEN me explicó que eligiera una espada, un escudo y tres objetos más, igual que en el juego, sin dudarlo tomé la Biggoron's Sword, el Hylian Shield, el Meggaton Hammer, el arco con las flechas de fuego y el Longshot. Me llevaron a una parte obscura, casi sin luz del bosque, miré a todos lados aunque no podía ver casi nada, supe que el paisaje estaba desolado, como si una guerra acabase de ser llevada a cabo en ese lugar, y el olor era a sangre y cadáveres en putrefacción, a cualquier otra persona eso le habría dado asco y habría salido corriendo de ahí, pero a mi no, de cierta manera eso me llenaba de tranquilidad; escuché que mis amigos me desearon suerte y luego se alejaron lentamente.

-¿En verdad quieres desafiarme? –una voz grave que no pertenecía ni a un demonio ni a un humano dijo desde la seguridad de la obscuridad- Aún tienes oportunidad de huir.

-Eso jamás, o te venzo o muero en el intento –dije con determinación mientras tomaba mi espada.

-Soy el Holder of the End, dueño del objeto 1 de 538, no creas que me ganarás tan fácil –dijo la voz mientras dejaba ver una figura encapuchada que efectivamente era un humano poseído, era mi maestro de artística.

-Eso es justo lo que quiero –me aferré con fuerza a la espada mientras corría hacia el Holder y con un movimiento le quité la capucha.

El Holder rió y de pronto aparecieron muchos demonios, aunque eran pequeños y débiles eran demasiados, tomé el Meggaton Hammer y empecé a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, pronto logré acabar con la mayoría de los demonios, quienes salpicaban mucha sangre negra y lanzaban un aullido infernal cuando morían, estuve a punto de perder mi cordura pero recordé que si eso pasaba moriría de las maneras más horribles que ni siquiera el asesino más retorcido de la historia podría haber imaginado. Agité mi cabeza y tomé el arco y las flechas de fuego, al ver esto, el Holder sacudió la tierra y los minions que quedaron se volvieron uno solo, juntos eran más fuertes que un Iron Knuckle, con un golpe me mandaron volando y choqué contra un árbol antes de caer al piso aturdida, me levanté lentamente y tosí sangre, cargué las flechas y cuando logré divisar a mi enemigo le lancé 5 flechas consecutivas, cuando él se prendió en fuego tomé mi LongShot para llegar hasta él, luego usé el Meggaton Hammer para aturdirlo y finalmente ataqué con Biggoron's Sword, el demonio lanzó un chillido que me hizo caer de rodillas, luego explotó, llenándome de sangre negra y por supuesto causándome mucho daño, volví a toser sangre y entonces vi que tenía el brazo derecho lleno de rasguños sangrantes ocasionados por los minions al explotar.

-¿Aún quieres seguir intentando? –preguntó el Holder entre risas- Sólo mira tú estado actual, no resistirás mucho.

-¡Urusai! [Cállate] –grité enojada mientras empuñaba mi espada y corría hacia el Holder, provocando que él riera, lo que me enfureció aún más, y al ver el cuerpo del maestro al que tanto odio solo sonreí y tomé el Meggaton Hammer fuertemente, corrí más rápido hacia mi enemigo y le acerté un golpe en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para que sangrara pero sin matarlo, me paré en seco, observando la expresión en su rostro, una mezcla de dolor y placer, me dio repugnancia pero quería hacerlo sufrir, por lo que tomé la espada y le corté lentamente las extremidades ocasionando que riera sínicamente, yo sólo sonreí tratando de mantener mi cordura y le lancé flechas de fuego para que el dolor fuera mayor en la heridas ya hechas, mi enemigo solo me observó con orgullo mientras le clavaba la espada en el estómago, cortándole desde donde terminan las costillas hasta donde empieza la pelvis para luego sacar sus órganos internos uno por uno con una expresión de satisfacción y una sonrisa maniática en mi cara.

Vi como una sombra salió del cuerpo mutilado y entonces me puse de pie y observé mi horrible acto, vi mis ropas llenas de sangre, mi brazo derecho lleno de rasguños y mi mano izquierda con una ligera cortada que aún sangraba levemente, la cual había sido ocasionada por BEN. Vi mis armas, todas llenas de sangre y tuve un leve sentimiento de remordimiento, la cordura se estaba haciendo mayor y entonces mi profesor volvió en sí, y con su último aliento me vio, una de sus alumnas, llena de sangre, la persona que lo había matado, mi profesor solo gritó y lloró de dolor mientras se daba cuenta de lo que le había pasado, comencé a arrepentirme de haber hecho eso pero entonces sentí de nuevo ese pinchazo en mi cabeza, lo que hizo que volviera a tener esa sonrisa psicópata en mi rostro.

-No pasará nada, a partir de ahora tu sufrimiento se irá –dije con mi voz más dulce mientras me arrodillaba frente al agonizante hombre, quien me dirigió una mirada de desdén y trató de decir algo- Shhh…todo estará bien, lo prometo –tomé mi espada e hice un agujero para poder llegar al corazón- Sólo cierre los ojos, por favor –introduje mi mano por el hueco y jalé su corazón lentamente hasta que lo saqué de su cuerpo, provocando un último grito de dolor de parte de mi víctima. Me levanté y escuché unos aplausos detrás de mí.

-Creo que ha pasado la prueba con honores –dijo el Holder entre risas.

-Así es, jamás me hubiera imaginado que una niña como ella fuera capaz de semejante atrocidad –dijo Slender Man con un tono de orgullo en su voz.

-Yo diría que era obvio, siempre supe que algún día pasaría esto –dijo BEN mientras se acercaba a mí y me extendía unas vendas- Toma, cúbrete las heridas –se me quedó viendo preocupadamente mientras yo solo volvía a toser sangre- Descuida, ya lo arreglo –dijo mientras me ponía las vendas, en el brazo derecho quedaban desde arriba del codo hasta la muñeca, en la mano izquierda solo hubo necesidad de usar en la parte de la cortada, yo miré a BEN con agradecimiento mientras él me daba una poción roja.

-Gracias –dije mientras me tomaba la poción roja, sí que me sentía mucho mejor ahora.  
-No hay de que, para eso son los amigos.

-Claro –sonreí y abracé a BEN, quien se sonrojó un poco.

Me llevaron a mi casa y me puse a hacer tarea mientras observaba de reojo a Slender Man discutir con el Holder of the End, Masky me vio hacer eso y me dijo que sería mejor si solo ignoraba la escena, lo obedecí y mejor me puse a jugar Ocarina of Time, el templo de la sombra fue fácil, pero como siempre dejé el jefe para otro día. BEN me sacó las Hoover Boots a la vida real y me dio unos cuantos tips para vencer al jefe. Luego de eso me preguntaron si se podían quedar en mi casa a dormir, yo accedí siempre y cuando no molestaran a mis padres, ellos prometieron no hacerlo y les mostré el cuarto en el que podían quedarse.

Slender y el Holder ya llevan mucho tiempo discutiendo y parece que nunca acabaran ¿Qué estarán platicando? Ojalá no sea nada malo, en verdad me esforcé mucho en mi prueba, y aunque estuve a punto de perder la cordura muchas veces, siento que me pude controlar bien, aunque en verdad el que tenga la cordura al mínimo es igual a si no tuviera, la única diferencia es que con un poco de cordura puedo llegar a arrepentirme de lo que hice, pero ya me acostumbraré.

Espero averiguar pronto que se traen entre manos Slendy y el otro tipo, así como también espero que me dejen matar a alguien, esa sensación sí que es muy reconfortante, aunque por desgracia no pude beber la sangre de mi primera víctima, pero ya habrá otras ocasiones, hasta entonces solo tendré que preocuparme por lavar mi ropa o tendré problemas con mis padres. Ahora que lo pienso, sería mejor si no vinieran en un buen tiempo, se asustarían al verme tan herida, aunque ya no me duele nada, pero Masky dice que esas heridas no desaparecerán jamás, pues fueron hechas por demonios, eso no me preocupa mucho, al fin y al cabo si alguien me dice algo sobre eso tendré que silenciarlo…

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^ creo que este es el cap más largo y también el que menos tiempo me tardé en hacer owo cuando la inspiración te llega pasan cosas grandiosas~! Por fin algo de Gore *¬* _

_Y ya saben, lo mismo de siempre, si quieren salir pueden decirme y weas._

_Oh, y si no saben que es un Holder: .me/XUAcAB_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Masky, Hoodie, BEN, los Holders y Slender Man no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creepypastas.**

**Sólo la trama de la historia y los OC son de mi autoría.**

* * *

Me desperté perezosamente cuando la alarma del reloj sonó, genial otro día de ir a la escuela…y apenas es Miércoles, que flojera...Fui a tomar mi uniforme y recordé que estaba roto, muchas gracias BEN, suspiré, tomé el teléfono y llamé a la escuela para informar que no podría llevar uniforme el día de hoy, me dijeron que no había problema, ya que era una alumna ejemplar y era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, sonreí y tomé la misma ropa con la que peleé contra el Holder, por suerte ya estaba limpia y seca. Estaba a punto de cambiarme cuando noté que las vendas tenían sangre, me las quité y la verdad mi brazo no se veía nada bien, fui a buscar vendas nuevas sin que mis padres me vieran y entonces escuché ruidos en una habitación en la parte de arriba de la casa, me dirigí hacia ese lugar para ver qué pasaba, pero apenas abrí la puerta salió una almohada volando y casi me pega.

-¡¿Pero qué creen que hacen?! –le grité a Hoodie, Masky y BEN, quienes estaban lanzándose cosas entre ellos.

-BEN está molestando –dijo Hoodie en el mismo tono que un niño pequeño le diría a su madre que su hermano le hizo algo malo.

-No es cierto, tú no aguantas nada –refunfuñó BEN pateando el piso.

-He tratado de pararlos toda la mañana –dijo Masky, y con suspiro se sentó en la cama, dando a entender que se daba por vencido, mientras los otros dos seguían pelando entre ellos.

-Oh bueno –dije mientras me ponía las vendas nuevas, luego tomé la almohada que había salido volando por la puerta y se la aventé a BEN en la cara, provocando que Hoodie riera en victoria.

-You shouldn't have done that… -dijo Ben en tono macabro, por lo que yo salí corriendo escaleras abajo y él fue tras de mi persiguiéndome, hasta que vimos a mis padres y él fue a esconderse inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué corrías? –preguntó mi padre en tono serio.

-Oh, por nada, sólo pensé que se me hacía tarde –respondí nerviosa.

-¿Y esas vendas?

-Me rasguñó mi perra –rayos, se me había olvidado que tengo que buscar una forma de esconder mis heridas, una forma que no sea tan obvia.

-¿Por qué no traes el uniforme?

-Está sucio, ya llamé a la escuela y me dieron permiso de ir así.

-Bien, sólo apúrate –dijo mi padre antes de ir a la sala a ver la televisión.

Suspiré aliviada y me quedé observando mis vendas por un momento, de pronto algo me empujó, haciendo que casi cayera de cara al suelo, volteé y ahí estaba el chico rubio poniendo cara de inocente, yo sólo lo ignoré y tomé mi mochila.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó BEN mientras se sentaba en el piso.

-Sí, no puedo llegar tarde al colegio.

-Pero aún no desayunas.

-No importa, ya comeré algo después.

-Al menos toma esto –dijo el rubio ofreciéndome una botella con Leche Lon Lon.

-No es nece… -deje de hablar cuando vi la mirada suplicante de mi amigo, y decidí tomar la botella de leche y beber la mitad- Gracias.

-No hay de que –dijo BEN sonriendo satisfecho.

Le sonreí a mi amigo, tomé mi mochila y salí corriendo directo a la escuela, el camino que normalmente se me hacía largo ahora fue muy placentero, estaba soplando un ligero aire frío que movía lentamente las palmeras, me detuve unos minutos a disfrutar de esa fresca brisa, vivo en un lugar con playa y ya que siempre hace calor, no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésta para refrescarme un poco. Miré la hora en mi celular y ya eran las 7:55 am., corrí lo más rápido que pude todo el camino restante hacia mi colegio, aunque puedo jurar que escuché una leve risa cuando comencé a correr desesperada por no llegar tarde, debió ser mi imaginación, después de lo que pasó ayer no puedo confiar mucho en mi mente. Llegué a la escuela jadeando y vi a mi amiga sentada, la saludé y me acomodé en mi asiento, luego platicamos sobre Slendercita, cada vez me acostumbro más a la idea. Entonces llegó la profesora de español, tenía una mirada triste, puso sus cosas en el escritorio y sacó un periódico para leernos una noticia.

"Extracto de un diario local.

Ayer fue encontrado en cuerpo de una persona horriblemente asesinada. Le rompieron el cráneo, le cortaron las extremidades, le quemaron algunas partes del cuerpo, le abrieron el estómago, le sacaron varios órganos internos, le hicieron un hecho rompiéndole las costillas y le sacaron el corazón. Este horrible acto tuvo lugar en un bosque, nos informaron de este hecho dos jóvenes que afirman sólo fueron de paseo para tomar un poco de aire fresco y se toparon con un cadáver.

Se está buscando al asesino, será algo difícil pues no hay rastros, pruebas, testigos, huellas, nada que nos ayude a encontrar al autor de tan atroz crimen. Por favor, manténganse fuera del bosque hasta previo aviso."

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar sonreír un poco, por alguna razón me sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

-Maestra, ¿Por qué nos cuenta esto? –pregunté tratando de parecer normal, aunque ¿Quién sospecharía de alguien como yo?

-La cara es reconocible, por lo que sabemos que era un maestro de aquí –dijo mi maestra soltando un leve sollozo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho.

-No, está bien, no pasa nada, sólo vuelvan a trabajar.

Todos obedecimos y nos pusimos a tomar notas. Las otras clases se sintieron pesadas, todos los maestros estaban notablemente tristes y preocupados, al menos ya viene el recreo, el cual nunca es aburrido.

-Oye, ¿Qué con esas vendas? –preguntó Liz mirándome inquisitiva-mente, como si sospechara algo malo.

-Mi perra me arañó –contesté tratando de sonar natural.

-Ooookeeeiii…¿Qué sabes del asesinato?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-No te hagas la inocente.

-Pero yo…no sería capaz de hacer algo así –dije bajando la mirada.

-Ayer dijeron que siempre habías querido hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes acusarme de eso? –apenas pronuncié esas palabras, sentí que mi cordura iba disminuyendo rápidamente.

-Tienes razón, es algo demasiado horrible para que lo hubieras hecho tú.

-Lo sé…es perfecto –dije con mi cordura al mínimo y una sonrisa psicópata en mi rostro.

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo ves? Es perfecto ¡Una obra de arte!

-No…no te entiendo.

-Es algo que debe repetirse –dije tomando el periódico que la maestra olvidó en el escritorio- esto es lo más bello que he visto.

-Pero…¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, ¡Estoy mejor que nunca!

-Me estás asustando.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien –reí maniáticamente mientras me acercaba a ella.

-¡Maestra! –gritó mi amiga asustada, pero no había nadie cerca.

-Eso no te ayudará princesa –dije mientras tomaba un compás.

-¡Paulina! ¡Detente! –Liz salió corriendo y yo la perseguí mientras reía como loca.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿No quieres jugar?

-¡Aléjate! ¡Estás loca!

-Oh, ¿En serio? –Corrí más rápido y de un salto me puse enfrente de ella –Es una pena princesa, no te gusta mi arte, eso es triste, y deberás ser parte de él.

-¡Ayúdenme! –gritó Liz desesperada y justo cuando iba a atacarla algo me detuvo- ¡¿S-Slender Man?!

-¿No es divertido princesa? -dije mientras trataba de liberarme.

-¡No! ¡Estás loca!

-Efectivamente, ha perdido su cordura, disculpa su mal comportamiento –dijo Slender tapándome la boca.

-¡Muchas gracias señor!

-No hay de qué pequeña –Slendy le dio una flor a Liz, pero no era una flor cualquiera, era una de las cultiva Zalgo y sirven para proteger a la persona amada.

-Gracias –dijo Liz sonrojándose mientras tomaba la flor.

-Solo disculpa a tu amiga, no fue su intención –dijo Slender dejándome ir.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Fui corriendo al salón a esperar a que empezaran las clases, no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Mi amiga no tardó en llegar al salón y en lugar de enojarse, me abrazó diciéndome que no era mi culpa, a lo que solo sonreí. Las clases siguientes pasaron rápido, supongo que fue por el hecho de que no hay maestro de artística y tuvimos dos horas libres. Como siempre, tocaron el timbre y me fui a casa caminando, de nuevo esa brisa fresca, es tan relajante, me gustaría que durará para siempre…volví a escuchar otra risa, en verdad sí que estoy loca, no le di mucha importancia y seguí mi camino, al llegar a casa, mis padres no estaban, pero había una nota en el refrigerador.

"Querida hija, tuvimos que ir de viaje de negocios, esperamos que comprendas, no te queremos dejar sola, es para poder tener más ingresos económicos. Hay suficiente comida en el refrigerador, estaremos fuera por una semana, por favor cierra bien las puertas y ventanas, no queremos que te pase nada.

Con amor, mamá y papá."

-¿Viaje de negocios? Qué raro…ellos nunca han hecho eso antes –dije tirando la nota a la basura.

-Todo está bien, necesitábamos a tus padres fuera mientras controlas tus cambios de cordura y tú nuevo poder –dijo Masky saliendo de la nada, lo que me hizo dar un brinco sobresaltada.

-¿Nuevo poder? –pregunté confundida.

-Sígueme –Masky comenzó a caminar fuera de mi casa, lo seguí y me llevó al bosque de nuevo.

Slender Man salió de la nada y se recargó en un árbol, luego una figura encapuchada salió de la obscuridad y se paró al lado de Slender, ambos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y me dijeron que me acercara, yo obedecí y entonces reconocí al hombre encapuchado, The Holder of the End.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti –dijo el Holder con su voz que puede volver loco a cualquiera- ¿Quieres escucharla?

-Claro –dije mientras me sentaba en el piso.

-Puedes volverte muy poderosa, y ser capaz de controlar tus constantes perdidas de cordura, nada será capaz de vencerte, ni siquiera el gran Zalgo, suena bien, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Pero como sabes, todo tiene un precio. Pregúntame cuál es.

-¿Cuál es el precio?

-Deberás juntar los 538 objetos, pasar las pruebas de los otros Holders, te advierto, cada uno es más difícil que el anterior, deberás ser valiente, tener mucha determinación y por sobre todo, demostrar que eres digna de los objetos y prometer que los cuidarás con tu vida. Si logras reunirlos todos, serás la mejor Holder que haya habido en la historia, ¿Qué dices?

-… -miré a Slender, quien me hizo señas de que todo estaba bien- E-está bien –tartamudeé.

-¿Estás segura? Si aceptas, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Yo –reuní el valor suficiente y dije determinada- Yo estoy completamente segura de que quiero aceptar esta prueba.

-Muy bien pequeña, ahora pregúntame qué pasa cuando todos son reunidos.

-¿Qué pasa cuando todos están juntos?

El Holder se quitó la capucha y me miró fijamente a los ojos, luego respondió la pregunta con horrible detalle. Estuve a punto de volverme loca, pero como por milagro, logré mantenerme calmada. El Holder me dio una bolsita café, la cual acepté con gusto.

-El objeto que yace adentro de esa bolsa, nunca lo veas, por más que desees hacerlo, nunca lo hagas. Quedas advertida que si lo haces, tu muerte será cruel, tenaz y horrible, más horrible de lo que le hiciste a tu pobre maestro –dijo el Holder antes de ponerse la capucha de nuevo- Cuida mucho ese objeto, es el primero de 538 –dicho esto me tiró unos polvos extraños encima y desapareció en la obscuridad.

El polvo me hizo toser, luego una luz cegadora llenó la parte del bosque donde me encontraba, cuando la luz paró noté que mi atuendo había cambiado. Mis vendas se volvieron de tela, con un patrón a rayas rojas y azul naval, al igual que mis calcetas que antes eran blancas, ahora eran azul naval. De pronto sentí que quería ir a un hospital de salud mental o centro de reinserción social y preguntar por The Holder of Beggining.

-¿Cuántos objetos podré reunir en una semana? –pregunté mientras jugaba con la bolsa del objeto número uno.

-Si en verdad quieres buscarlos, deberías ser capaz de reunir por lo menos siete –respondió Slender- Ahora será mejor que vayas a casa y descanses.

-Cierto, tengo que vencer a Bongo Bongo –corrí hacia mi casa y prendí la computadora, abrí el ROM de Ocarina of Time y me metí a la cámara del jefe, pensé que Bongo Bongo sería más difícil, pero con la Biggoron's Sword solo tuve que repetir el proceso 3 veces, en lugar de 5.

-Oye princesa, es hora de que duermas –dijo BEN burlándose de cómo le había llamado a mi amiga.

-Go to Sleep? No thanks.

-Jeff no está aquí, algún día vendrá, pero no hoy.

-Pero tienes razón, ya debería irme a dormir.

Una brisa fría llenó la habitación, haciendo que titiritara un poco y que BEN riera al ver esto. Tomé el Hylian Shield y le pegué en la cabeza para que se callara, y él me despeino mientras reía. Seguí jugando un rato con BEN, cuando de repente se escuchó de nuevo una risa.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –pregunté, temiendo estar volviéndome loca.

-¿Una risa? –respondió BEN.

-Sí, ¿La escuchaste?

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, como podría saber de qué sonido estabas hablando.

-Sí, lo siento.

-Idiota.

-Jódete.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Me fui a bañar, me puse el pijama y me metí en mi cama. Tiempo después llegó BEN y saltó a mi cama, lo miré fulminante-mente provocando que el rubio riera y me despeinara, luego me dijo que se había peleado con Hoodie de nuevo y no lo dejaban entrar al cuarto, me preguntó si podía quedarse conmigo esa noche, por suerte yo tenía una cama matrimonial, y solo para callarlo y que dejara de molestar, accedí a que se quedara ahí. BEN sonrió y siguió jugando con mi cabello hasta que me quedé dormida, que por cierto lo hice con el objeto entre las manos, de forma protectora, algo me decía que efectivamente era mi deber proteger los objetos, también estaba segura que iría a buscar al menos dos objetos por día, siento que me llaman, que me dicen que quieren estar juntos, aún si eso significa el fin de la humanidad, yo quiero complacerlos.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado ^^ publico las historias el mismo día que las termino de escribir :'D_

_Lo mismo de siempre, si quieren salir pueden decirme y weas._

_Cya! Brofist! -like Pewdiepie-_


	5. Capítulo 5

**BEN, Masky, Hoodie, Jeff, los holders y Slender no me pertenecen.**

**Yumi y Mary le pertenecen a Masky y Jeff respectivamente(?).**

* * *

Me desperté lentamente, tallé mis ojos, bostecé y vi al rubio durmiendo placenteramente, me levanté procurando no despertarlo y me di cuenta que aún tenía el objeto 1 de 538 en mis manos, tomé un lazo y lo até a la bolsa que contiene el objeto para usarla como collar, así tendría la certeza de que siempre lo tendría conmigo; me puse la ropa de siempre, tomé mi mochila y vi que eran las 7:10 am, tal vez podría ir por un objeto.

Salí de mi casa camino al centro de reinserción social de mi localidad, entonces escuché unos gritos desgarradores que provenían de un callejón poco iluminado y abandonado de hace años, la curiosidad me ganó y fui a investigar qué pasaba, era una chica con pelo largo, castaño y algo desordenado tomado en una coleta alta, ojos cafés, una extraña cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, aunque la chica tenía una carita muy tierna, estaba matando cruelmente a un joven como de unos 18 años; sonreí y me acerqué a la chica.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –le pregunté misteriosamente, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, luego volteó a verme con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

-Estoy bien –la chica me ignoró y siguió con su trabajo, yo sólo me senté y esperé a que terminara- ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer?

-Pues sí, ir a recolectar unos objetos, pero encontré bastante fascinante tu obra de arte –le dije sonriendo.

-¿No piensas huir o algo? –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con su cuchillo lleno de sangre.

-En realidad no –me acerqué a ella provocando que riera- ¿Cómo te llamas? Si se puede saber claro.

-Soy Mary, ¿Y tú?

-Paulina.

-¿Por qué no huiste? –preguntó extrañada Mary.

-He visto cosas peores, gracias al Holder of the End.

-He escuchado mucho de esos tales Holders, ¿Eres una buscadora?

-Podría decirse que sí, voy a buscar un objeto, ¿Quieres venir?

-Está bien.

Caminé junto con Mary hasta el lugar del Holder, ella se quedó en la recepción sentada mientras yo me acerqué a la recepcionista y le pregunté por The Holder of Intuition. Ella se puso de pie y me guió hacia una puerta blanca y se fue de nuevo a su lugar, la puerta era imposible de abrir, así que volví a la mesa y repetí mi petición, entonces la recepcionista me deslizó un llavero.

El llavero tenía como unas veinte llaves diferentes, sería imposible adivinar cuál de esas llaves abría la puerta, entonces pregunté por "la última pieza de este rompecabezas". Ella me pidió que extendiera mi brazo, obedecí y ella quitó mis vendas para hacer un corte muy fino con una navaja desde la parte interna del codo hasta la palma de mi mano, otra razón para usar vendas. Luego la recepcionista se sentó y cayó en un profundo silencio, y le pregunté "¿Cómo voy a encontrar la verdad?", a lo que ella respondió "Aunque la verdad es difícil de encontrar, ahora tendrás ayuda para hallarla" y dicho esto desapareció.

Vi mi antebrazo, en el corte, y noté que ahora estaba de un color blanco muy brillante, solté las llaves y vi que el brillo se desvaneció. Al tomar las llaves de nuevo, noté que el resplandor blanco solo volvía cuando sostenía la llave correcta. Volví hacia la puerta blanca y la abrí con su respectiva llave. Entré por la puerta y ahora me encontraba en una sala blanca de forma circular, con veinte puertas más, apunté mi mano hacia cada una de las puertas y el corté se iluminó cuando indiqué la puerta correcta. Fui hacia ella y llegué nuevamente a la recepción, pero ahora había una mujer con un abrigo rojo sentada en el escritorio.

Ella pidió mi antebrazo y frotó sus dedos índice y medio a lo largo del corte, el cual brilló con fuerza y tuve una sensación de frío muy intenso, cuando ella terminó se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, miré hacia el escritorio y vi un trozo de papel que la mujer dejó ahí, lo tomé y lo leí "Cada vez que te encuentres perdido, serás dirigida, nuevamente, hacia la dirección correcta, pues ese corte es el objeto 106 de 538."

Volví a la recepción real y me acomodé el vendaje rojo con azul naval, de tal manera que no se notara el corte, me dirigí a Mary y la saludé alegremente, luego nos dirigimos a la salida y nos dirigimos a mi escuela, pues curiosamente, ella había entrado a estudiar ahí, nos sentamos y cuando llegó Lizbeth las presenté, en eso llegó otra niña nueva, con una mochila de Death Note y un peinado estilo anime. Pronto llegó la maestra y nos la presentó, era Yumi, una estudiante nueva de intercambio. En poco tiempo llegó el recreo y decidí acercarme a Yumi.

-Hola –le dije sonriendo.

-Hola –dijo ella alegremente.

-Así que eres estudiante de intercambio, ¿De dónde vienes?

-Japón.

-Que interesante, dime, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta, además del anime?

-Los videojuegos, las historias de terror, ese tipo de cosas.

-Anda, a mí también me gusta eso.

-Una pregunta, ¿Por qué tienes vendado el brazo? –preguntó Yumi un tanto confundida.

-Es una larga historia –dije y me fui a mi asiento, tomé mi netbook y entonces noté que ya estaba prendida, revisé si tenía algo malo y vi el emulador de nintendo 64, lo abrí y estaba en el ROM de Majora's Mask- BEN…Sal de mi computadora ahora mismo –dije sacudiendo mi netbook.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Liz.

-La verdad no –suspiré- Hay algo indeseable y molesto en mi computadora, ojalá el antivirus pudiera eliminarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Oh, de nada…¡BEN DEJA MI COMPUTADORA EN PAZ! –agité mi netbook con fuerza hasta que apareció un mensaje en el juego, "You shouldn't have done that" seguido de la risa del Skull Kid.

-¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir la versión glitch de Haunted Majora's Mask? –preguntó Mary sorprendida.

-No es tan genial como crees, puede ser muy molesto a veces –suspiré y dejé la computadora en paz.

-Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de UNOnoticias a mi celular –dijo Liz llamando nuestra atención- Al parecer hubo otro asesinato, pero esta vez al lado del cuerpo de la víctima estaba la leyenda "Go to sleep" escrito en sangre.

-No sé por qué se me hace conocido –dije riendo.

-Jeff the killer –dijo Mary emocionada- ¿Dónde encontraron el cuerpo?

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres a ver a Jeff?

-Sería algo demasiado genial para ser verdad.

-Pues ya que hablan de eso, a mi me gustaría ver a Masky –dijo Yumi algo sonrojada.

-Tal vez pueda hacer algo por ti Yumi –apagué mi computadora y se escuchó un sonido muy agudo, como un chillido, que casi nos deja sordas, y luego salió BEN tropezándose y cayendo al suelo de bruces, a lo que no pude evitar reír, mientras Mary y Yumi miraban con asombro al rubio.

Luego de una sesión de preguntas sobre cómo era eso posible, terminó el recreo y seguimos con las clases normales, claro que BEN tuvo que ir a esconderse a los baños, por qué yo no lo dejaría usar mi computadora de nuevo. Una vez las clases terminaron y tocaron el timbre de salida, me despedí de Lizbeth, y fui caminando con Mary y Yumi, quienes querían conocer a Slender, Masky y Hoodie, en el camino de regreso a mi casa pasé de nuevo al centro de reinserción de social, y como no sabía cuánto iba a tardar, le dije a BEN que guiara a las dos chicas a mi casa.

Una vez en el escritorio principal, pregunté por The Holder of the Beggining, pasé las pruebas y encontré que el segundo objeto de 538 es una mujer, quién me dio una parte de ella como prueba de que la había vencido. Volví al escritorio principal y quise probar suerte con otro objeto, por lo que pregunté por The Holder of Eternity, un suspiro salió del encargado y me miró con suma piedad. Me llevó hasta unas escaleras donde debería estar la base del edificio.

Mientras más me adentraba en la parte de abajo del edificio, se empezaron a oír unos gritos cada vez más fuertes, luego de un tiempo llegamos a una puerta y tan pronto abrió la puerta, el trabajador huyó, dejándome sola en la obscuridad.

Abrí la puerta, el cuarto estaba cubierto de obscuridad, y pegado a la pared, una figura famélica, cubierta de carne cruda. Me miró fijamente con una expresión maníaca en su cara, a pesar de estar lleno de heridas y con un escalpelo medio enterrado en el pecho, entonces le pregunté "¿Quién los creó?".

El cacareó de la forma que un animal lo hace antes de morir antes de responder. Me contó la historia más terrorífica que haya escuchado, más allá de los primitivos conceptos de dolor y muerte. Cuando acabó, removí el escalpelo de su pecho, haciendo que temblara en agonía antes de caer en silencio, siendo liberado de su terrible carga. Ese escalpelo es el objeto 3 de 538.

Salí de la institución con el escalpelo lleno de sangre y otros fluidos indescriptibles, corrí lo más rápido que pude, evitando las miradas de preocupación, desdén y desaprobación de la gente, una vez llegué a mi casa, vi a Yumi platicando muy placenteramente con Masky, sonreí y decidí pasar de largo a hacer la tarea para no incomodarlos.

*le punto de vista de otro narrador*

Yumi estaba sentaba en una pequeña banca en el patio junto a Masky, disfrutando de la brisa fresca de la tarde, estaban platicando muy alegremente cuando empezó a hacer más frío y Masky abrazó a la chica, quien estaba tiritando un poco.

-Etto…gracias –dijo Yumi sonrojada, provocando que su acompañante se sonrojara al verla.

-N-no hay de que –dijo Masky volteando a otro lado tímidamente.

-Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas –dijo Yumi entre risas inocentes, provocando que Masky se sonrojara aún más.

-G-gracias Yumi…tú también te ves linda –dijo Masky mirando hacia el suelo nervioso.

-Te quiero Masky –Yumi abrazó suavemente al chico.

-Y yo a ti Yumi –Masky se voleó a ver a Yumi, puso su mano en su mejilla y le dijo tiernamente- ¿Sabes? Te había estado observando desde hacía un tiempo, no creas que fue mera casualidad que hayas entrado a esa escuela y te hayas hecho amiga de la nueva proxy de Slender Man.

-Ho-hontoni? –preguntó Yumi, que ahora ya estaba sonrojada como un tomate.

-Nada es mera casualidad, todo pasa por alguna razón, mi querida Yumi –dijo Masky mientras besaba suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

-Sabes…ya viene San Valentín y me preguntaba si…tú querías…ya sabes –dijo Yumi nerviosa.

-Claro que sí –Masky tomó la cara de Yumi y la besó ligeramente en los labios antes de levantarse y caminar hacia dentro de la casa, dejando a Yumi sonrojada a más no poder, y conteniendo un grito de felicidad.

*mientras tanto con los demás*

Entré a la habitación donde se estaban quedando a dormir los chicos y vi a BEN y Mary que estaban molestando a Hoodie, apenas me vio, Hoodie corrió detrás de mi mientras los otros dos lo seguían.

-No quiero meterme en esto –dije alejándome lentamente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Mary.

-No creo que sea muy justo tres contra uno.

-Hey, ¿Por qué todos me maltratan? –dijo Hoodie algo triste y enojado.

-Porque es divertido hacerle Bullying a la gente.

Comenzamos entre todos una pelea de almohadas hasta que se rompió una figura de cerámica de mi madre, todos bajamos corriendo las escaleras en plan de yo-no-hice-nada y nos dimos cuenta que ya eran las 10:00 pm y Mary con Yumi se tendrían que ir a sus casas, nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos al día siguiente.

-Bueno, es hora de ir a dormir –dije bostezando mientras me dirigía a mi recámara.

-Cierto, buenas noches –dijo BEN siguiéndome.

-¿Qué haces?

-No me dejan dormir arriba por molestar a Hoodie.

-No es mi problema.

-Yo sé que te gustó dormir conmigo.

-Idiota –murmuré cosas por lo bajo y me metí en la cama, seguida de BEN, quien se rehusó a irse con Masky y Hoodie, dado que no podía hacer nada, terminé accediendo a dormir con él de nuevo.

Justo cuando me estaba quedando dormida, se escuchó un ruido en la ventana, volteé a ver qué pasaba y vi a un joven con una sudadera con capucha manchada de sangre, cara blanca, con una sonrisa cortada en el rostro, y sin parpados con un cuchillo en la mano.

-¿Qué hace Jeff aquí? –le pregunté a BEN.

-Vino a la reunión –dijo BEN, en tono de "qué no es obvio?".

-Bien –refunfuñé y abrí la ventana para que Jeff pudiera pasar, el chico solo entró, dejó su ropa sangrienta en una mesa y se fue escaleras arriba para ver a sus otros amigos.

Sonreí levemente y volví a la cama, entonces recordé que Mary quería ver a Jeff, sí que se llevaría una sorpresa muy grata y justo antes de San Valentín. Estaba pensando en eso cuando el rubio mencionó el tema también, nos pusimos a discutir un poco sobre eso y entonces…

-Hey, ¿Qué te parece sí, ya sabes, somos pareja o algo? –preguntó BEN en un tono extraño.

-Debes estar bromeando –dije, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-No, hablo en serio, ya que Masky y Yumi salen, y Mary con Jeff supongo que también lo harán.

-No lo sé.

-Sólo di que sí.

Empezamos a discutir sobre eso, hasta que le dije que sí a BEN y entonces él me abrazó, acto seguido se quedó dormido, yo solo sonreí sonrojada y me quedé dormida mientras pensaba en que este sería el mejor San Valentín para todos.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, y a Yumi y Mary espero que les haya gustado este cap, lo hice hoy mismo, pero procuraré hacer algo mejor para el 14 o 15 de febrero ^^_


	6. Capítulo 6- San Valentín parte 1

**BEN, Hoodie, Masky, Slender Man, los Holders y Jeff the Killer no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivas creepypastas.**

**Mary, Yumi y Julchen les pertenecen a ellas mismas ewe**

* * *

14 de febrero, el grandioso día del amor y la amistad que muchos esperan con ansiedad, pues para mi siempre fue algo común y corriente, sólo un día donde los amigos te dan regalos, nunca antes había tenido un novio, y en verdad no me interesaba hacerlo, nunca me habría imaginado que habría terminado como pareja de BEN...estaba sentada en mi banca de la escuela, inmersa en mis pensamientos mientras esperaba a que la primera clase comenzara, cuando una voz familiar me llamó, me volví para ver quién era y era BEN, le dirigí una mirada de sorpresa y luego noté que unas chicas lo miraban con ojos soñadores, claro, él puede ser guapo cuando tiene sus ojos puestos.

-Why so serious? -preguntó el rubio imitando al Joker.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -susurré mientras bajaba la mirada a mi cuaderno, tratando de disimular.

-Perdona, ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché muy bien -dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras se acercaba a mi- ¿Podrías hablar más fuerte? No estamos en la iglesia.

-¿Qué? -suspiré y miré a BEN a los ojos, pero al hacerlo no pude evitar quedarme como hipnotizada, lo cual hizo que el rubio riera- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Sólo vine a asegurarme de unas cosas...por cierto, ¿Dónde puedo sentarme? -preguntó BEN vacilante haciendo que muchas chicas susurraran cosas sobre qué querían que él sentara junto a ellas- Esto es algo incómodo -miró a las chicas de reojo, provocando que suspiraran- En verdad muy incómodo.

-No sé, eso lo decide la maestra -dije mirando de nuevo a mi cuaderno.

-No es cierto Pau, todos tienen libertad de escoger sus lugares -dijo Liz sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó BEN algo enojado- Si no me soportas ni a mí, entonces el día será un verdadero suplicio.

-Masky y Hoodie, ¿cierto? -pregunté en un tono muy bajo, que sólo BEN pudo escuchar.

-Así es, por lo demás, te recuerdo que -BEN tomó una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribió con un lápiz "eres mi novia ahora"- Por lo tanto no deberías tratarme así.

-Eh...sólo siéntate donde sea y ya -dije nerviosamente.

-Vale -BEN tomó una silla vacía y la colocó al lado de la mía, luego puso sus cosas ahí y se sentó.

-No me refería exactamente a eso -susurré y volví la vista a mi cuaderno cuando el maestro de química entró.

Las primeras clases pasaron rápidamente, con un rubio molestándome casi cada cinco minutos, hasta que llegó el recreo y me contó que ellos tienen una "forma ilusión" con la que pueden mezclarse con los seres humanos sin que nos demos cuenta, básicamente la forma ilusión de BEN es la más sencilla, pues sólo tiene que recuperar sus ojos y tener orejas normales. Luego jugamos un rato con Yumi y Mary, y cabe mencionar que Yumi estaba como en un sueño, no nos explicábamos por qué, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha sobre Masky.

-Yumi, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz hoy? -pregunté en tono algo serio que hizo que los demás rieran a carcajadas.

-Oh, no es nada -dijo Yumi sonriendo mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello- Es sólo algo bueno que pasó ayer.

-¡Yumi tiene novio! -gritó Mary en tono burlón haciendo que las "populares" voltearan a vernos en forma un tanto despectiva.

-¡Mary-chan! -dijo Yumi apenada mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos- Eso no se hace, no quiero parecer una rara o algo así.

-Tranquila Yumi, esas crías no importa lo que piensen -dijo Mary con un sonrisa sarcástica- Sólo son unas torpes hijas-de-papi que nadie quiere en realidad.

-Vale, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso Mary-chan.

-Entonces...¿Tienes novio? -le pregunté a Yumi haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Chicas, me hacen sentir tan incómoda.

-¿Incómoda? Incómodo yo, odio que esas tías se la pasen mirándome todo el rato -refunfuñó BEN enojado.

-Vamos, eso no es tan malo, muchos morirían por estar en tu lugar -dijo Mary con una leve sonrisa.

-De hecho, estoy muerto, así que muchas gracias -farfulló el rubio mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante a las chicas que lo veían.

-No era mi intención hacerte llorar -dijo Mary burlonamente haciendo que BEN golpeara la silla enojado.

-Son desesperantes, ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para dejar de tener atención? -BEN suspiró y hundió la cara entre sus brazos mientras se acostaba en la paleta de la banca- Mejor me hecho una siestecita.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Mary mirando inquisitivamente a Yumi.

-¿Qué? -Yumi miró confundida a Mary por unos segundos, luego comprendió a qué se refería su amiga- Oh...está bien, si tengo novio -dijo nerviosa mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Masky? -pregunté haciendo que Yumi se sonrojara, y tomé eso como un sí.

Sonó el timbre para que todos entraran a sus respectivas clases, y entonces llegó el nuevo maestro de artística para informar que fuéramos a la sala de música, a lo que todos obedecimos. Cuando llegamos se podía escuchar una melodía muy agradable, avanzamos con curiosidad y vimos a una chica albina de ojos rojos tocando un violín hecho de caoba muy fina, todos nos quedamos callados mientras escuchábamos su hermosa música, aunque poco a poco fui sintiendo como el objeto 1 de 538 que llevaba colgado como collar se empezaba a calentar y entonces me di cuenta que la melodía era triste, hermosa pero triste, me quedé pasmada hasta que la chica terminó de tocar y nos miró sin expresión alguna, luego de eso la albina tomó su violín con delicadeza y le susurró unas palabras de cariño mientras se sentaba en una silla en el fondo de la habitación.

-Ella es Julchen, una estudiante nueva que, como habrán visto, ama el violín y lo toca muy bien -dijo el profesor nuevo un tanto nervioso- Por cierto, ella es albina y les agradecería que no hicieran burlas sobre eso -dicho esto se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso y se sentó frente al escritorio- Si alguien quiere pasar a demostrar su talento...

Julchen comenzó a tocar de nuevo haciendo que unas estudiantes rieran y criticaran el cómo pudo interrumpir así un maestro, sin embargo Julchen sólo las ignoró y siguió tocando muy delicadamente, cuidando de no lastimar su violín, de pronto, todos mis compañeros se tornaron muy tristes, como si toda felicidad les hubiera sido arrebatada de este mundo, entonces escuché una voz muy grave y algo gutural que murmuraba cosas en un lenguaje extraño, pero de pronto se volvió mucho más claro lo que decía: "El poder de la música es sorprendente, ¿No es así?" comprendí que la voz eran los objetos, el espíritu de los objetos de los Holders que me llamaban "Ella podría ser un Holder si lo quisiera, aunque su pasado tal vez sea más oscuro que el de muchos de nosotros, si quieres comprender esto tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma, aunque yo pueda decírte todos los secretos de este mundo, tendrás que investigarlo tú si es que en verdad eres digna de tenernos" la voz se tornó un tanto agresiva hacia el final.

Cuando Julchen terminó de tocar salió lentamente de la habitación mientras continuaba hablando con su violín. Los objetos nunca mienten, o al menos, eso es lo que debo creer, si no confío en ellos ¿En quién lo haré? Entonces tengo que averiguar cosas sobre esta chica nueva, seguro serán cosas muy interesantes, espero poder hacerlo pronto, antes de que acabe la escuela.

* * *

_Lamento no haber actualizado en un tiempo, pensé que lo haría para el 14 o 15 pero empezaron mis exámenes, y de hecho estoy haciendo esto cuando se supone que debería estar estudiando Historia, aún así, espero que no haya sido muy corto el capítulo que hice de último minuto xD y como se habrán dado cuenta, hice esto ambientado al 14 de febrero, y de hecho esta es la parte 1 de espero solo sean 2 partes que compondrán este capítulo. _

_Gracias por sus reviews y que bueno que les gusta la historia ^^ en serio los aprecio mucho, bueno, los dejo que voy a estudiar, espero poder actualizar pronto :'D_


	7. Capítulo 7 -San Valentín parte 2

**Decidí hacer varios capítulos al final xD es decir, será como un cap para lo que pasa Yumi con Masky en San Valentín, uno para Liz y Slender y así ewe**

**Espero que les guste, sin más, empecemos con la historia.**

* * *

Era la hora de la salida, estaba platicando con Liz, Yumi, Mary y BEN cuando vi a Julchen caminando lentamente hacia el portón de la escuela, me paré rápidamente y fui corriendo hacia ella, lo hice tan precipitadamente que casi me tropiezo, causando la risa de mis amigos y la burla de otros, sin embargo Julchen sólo se paró y me miró con sus ojos rojos como la sangre, una mirada sin expresión, yo sólo acerté a sonreirle y me acerqué un poco más hacia ella.

-Hola, gusto en conocerte -dije tendiéndole mi mano a modo de saludo, a lo que ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, haciéndome sentir algo torpe- ejem, te llamas Julchen, ¿Cierto? lindo nombre -acomodé mis vendas y me alejé un paso de la albina.

-Gracias -la albina respondió en una voz igual de melodiosa que la música de su violín.

-¿Eres nueva aquí? Me refiero a la ciudad -miré hacia otro lado torpemente.

-Algo así, vivía aquí antes, hace varios años, pero veo que esto ha cambiado mucho -Julchen acarició cariñosamente su violín antes de volver sus ojos hacia una familia que estaba del otro lado de la calle.

-Si quieres te puedo mostrar el lugar, es decir, los cambios que ha tenido...estem...-suspiré y le sonreí torpemente.

-Claro, por mi no hay problema -dijo Julchen con su típica mirada sin expresión- Ya saldremos otro día -la albina se fue del colegio hablando con su violín mientras caminaba.

Suspiré y me dirigí de nuevo con mis amigos, quienes me miraban medio raro, les dirigí una mirada fulminante y me despedí poniendo de escusa que tenía otras cosas que hacer, me fui rápidamente de ahí y decidí ir a buscar otros objetos.

*le cambio de narrador*

-¿Pero qué le ha pasado? -preguntó Yumi confundida.

-Nadie lo sabe -respondió el chico rubio desesperándose- Tal vez son las drogas o... -el ojiazul se dió un golpe en la frente con su propia mano- Seguro que ha ido por esos estúpidos objetos, creo que se está tomando ese trabajo en serio -BEN suspiró y les dirigió una mirada de preocupación a las chicas- Las veo luego -dicho esto salió de la escuela corriendo.

-¿Es algo qué dije? -Yumi se rascó la cabeza más confundida que antes.

-Tranquila, problemas de parejas -dijo Liz con una risita.

-¿¡DE QUÉ?! -gritaron Yumi y Mary al unísono.

-¿No sabían? -preguntó Liz riendo algo nerviosa- Vamos, es algo obvio.

-Si la niñita anda con Masky, creo que es bastante posible -dijo Mary con una risa sarcástica.

-No se burlen de mi -gimió Yumi avergonzada.

-Lo siento -rió Mary mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Yumi.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya, las veo después -se despidió alegremente Lizbeth para irse a su casa.

-Sí, yo creo que tengo que ir a matar a alguien o algo así -dijo Mary despidiéndose de Yumi.

La chica suspiró y se fue caminando lentamente, sin saber a dónde ir, simplemente dejándose llevar por sus pies y disfrutando de la brisa que movía su cabello, siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la fuente de un pequeño parque, donde curiosamente no había nadie a esa hora. Yumi se sentó en el borde de la fuente y sumergió su mano en el agua, entonces se sintió observada y se volvió bruscamente, pero no vio a nadie, la chica se volteó de nuevo hacia la fuente y esta vez sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan sola? -preguntó una voz conocida para Yumi.

-Es solo que al parecer todos están ocupados Masky -dijo Yumi suspirando.

-Bueno, pues yo no lo estoy -dijo Masky mientras se sentaba al lado de su novia, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara- Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas -eso sólo hizo que la chica se sonrojara más y volteara hacia otro lado avergonzada.

-Gra-gracias M-masky -tartamudeó Yumi.

-No hay de que mi hermosa damisela -Masky tomó suavemente la mano de Yumi, haciendo que ella volteara de nuevo a verlo, para luego tomar su cara y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Ma-masky... -Yumi estaba más roja que un tomate, lo cual hizo que el chico riera.

-No pasa nada, todo está bien -el castaño cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente a la cara de Yumi, mientras ésta sentía como su corazón latía más fuerte cada vez que sus rostros se acercaban, hasta que Masky besó suavemente los labios de su novia.

Pasaron unos segundos, que parecieron horas, días, hasta semanas para Masky hasta que su novia correspondió el beso, apenas pasó esto, el castaño abrazó cariñosamente a Yumi haciendo que el beso fuera cada vez más apasionado, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Ma...masky -susurró Yumi mientras miraba fijamente al chico.

-Yumi... -dijo Masky en un tono algo seductor mientras se acercaba al oído de la chica- Te amo -susurró haciendo que Yumi se estremeciera cuando sintió su respiración en su oreja, esto sólo hizo que Masky sonriera y le mordió suavemente la oreja a la chica.

-Masky -gimió Yumi antes de voltearse a ver al castaño, quien no tardó en darle otro beso.

Esta vez el beso duró más que el anterior, y ahora estaban tan concentrados en su acompañante que no se percataron cuando una pelota se dirigió hacia ellos, golpeándolos y haciendo que cayeran a la fuente y quedaran empapados. Masky se levantó rápidamente y le tendió la mano a Yumi para que pudiese pararse, la chica tomó su mano y se levantó, quedando cara a cara con Masky de nuevo, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para plantarle otro beso, dejando a Yumi sorprendida sin saber que hacer en ese momento, lo cual aprovechó el chico para darle un beso francés mientras la chica seguía sorprendida y confundida.

-Masky -dijo Yumi separándose del chico.

-¿Deberíamos continuar esto en otro lugar, cariño? -preguntó Masky tomando la mano de Yumi suavemente.

-¿Eh? No, es decir, no sé -susurró Yumi nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada -Masky comenzó a caminar, haciendo que su novia lo siguiera, hasta que llegaron a unas aguas termales.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Yumi confundida.

-No sea que pesques una gripe, es mejor un baño de agua caliente -dijo Masky sonriendo mientras conducía a la chica hacia dentro del edificio.

*que se me acaba la inspiración xD lo estoy haciendo de nuevo cuando debería estar estudiando, así que te lo dejo a tu imaginación Yumi ewe...y le cambio de narrador again*

Salí del hospital de salud mental para descansar un poco de estar buscando a los Holders, aunque no lo parezca es una tarea muy cansada, menos mal que ya tengo 16 objetos, creo que estoy trabajando demasiado en esto, pero siento que hay algo que me impulsa a seguir haciéndolo, a dedicar mi vida a ello si es posible, los objetos se quieren reunir, y aunque sé que eso traerá muchas desgracias, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, siempre hay una manera de que las cosas salgan bien, y el hecho de pensar que otros buscadores puedan estar haciendo mal uso de alguno de los objetos, me hace sentir furiosa. Suspiré y vi a BEN acercarse corriendo con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué te sucede? -pregunté confundida.

-Te estás tomando este trabajo demasiado en serio -sentenció BEN seriamente.

-Lo sé, pero ¿sabes? iré a buscar un último objeto antes de tomar un descanso -dije estirándome.

-¿Cuántos objetos tienes? -preguntó el rubio molesto.

-16, tengo que darle las gracias al Holder of the End, Holder of Intuition, Holder of the Beggining, Holder of the Eternity, Holder of Nothing, Holder of the Light, Holder of Song, Holder of the Path, Holder of Wealth, Holder of Wisdom, Holder of Ambition, Holder of Life, Holder of Death, Holder of Darkness, Holder of the Adversary y al Holder of the Past -dije algo orgullosa.

-¡Eso es demasiado! -gritó BEN enojado- ¡Debes dejar esto ya!

-Sólo uno más -dije lloriqueando como una niña pequeña, lo que llamo la atención de la gente, haciendo que BEN accediera de mala gana.

Entré de nuevo al hospital de salud mental, me acerqué a la recepcionista y pedí visitar al que se hace llamar "The Holder of the Future". Entonces llegó una persona misteriosa y me entregó un pedazo de papel donde había una especie de mapa dibujado en líneas de sangre y fuego. Caminé hacia delante, concentrándome en la escritura, hasta que pasé por un escritorio y un hombre para encontrarme con un largo y desocupado pasillo.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo imágenes golpeaban en ventanas antes no vistas, amigos y familiares muertos hace mucho llamándome, pero inmediatamente supe que eso era falso, sólo una ilusión. Seguí caminando a través de ese imposiblemente largo pasillo, con la vista fija en el papel, hasta que llegué a una puerta. Abrí la puerta y entré en un gran salón de baile, que ha caído de su elegante brillo ala inmundicia y el olvido. Me abrí paso entre la penumbra hasta que la puerta estuvo muy lejos de mi.

Caminé con cuidado hasta que llegué al centro, el cual estaba inundado, entonces vi un punto solitario donde una pequeña luz restante yace lejos, entonces cerré mis ojos y esperé por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que escuché el ronroneo de un gato, y sentí un calor pegado girando al rededor de mi pie, sin embargo, mantuve mis ojos cerrados hasta que una voz me preguntó "¿Qué harás con ellos" tres veces. Después de la tercera vez abrí los ojos.

En frente de mi estaba una mujer en una cama, desnuda y nauseabundamente gorda, su piel con marcas de viruela con llagas y carne muerte y flores sifilíticas. Cientos de gatos pegados junto a ella, menos uno, un gato negro, con dos colas, pequeños cuernos en la cabeza, ojos amarillos y un extraño collar azul con rojo en el cuello [Kuro, de Ao no exorcist] éste gato era el único diferente a los demás, los otros eran gatos comunes y corrientes, que se apegaban mucho a la mujer, menos éste, que se acercó expectante a mis pies. Entonces le dije "Haré lo que deba".

Él me enseñó el lenguaje el lenguaje de los gatos, y de paso el lenguaje de los demonios, una vez los aprendí me contaron un secreto nunca hecho para oídos humanos. Me dispuse a retirarme, sin embargo, el gato me miró con ojos suplicantes y me siguió todo el camino de vuelta a la salida, donde me dijo que no quería estar más con su actual dueña, yo sonreí y acepté quedármelo de mascota.

Salí de ahí y fui sonriente a contarle a BEN lo que había pasado, para luego buscar a mis otros amigos, pero sólo encontré a Liz, Slender, Hoodie y Mary, al parecer nadie ha visto a Yumi y Masky desde hacía un buen rato.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado ^^ mañana haré el LizxSlender ewe, bueno, eso si tengo tiempo e inspiración .w._

_Odio los exámenes turururu(8)_

_Buenas noches/días/tardes a todos~!_


	8. Capítulo 8 - San Valentín parte 3

-Hey, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la feria? -dijo Mary entusiasmada.

-¿Qué feria? -pregunté confundida.

-La que acaban de poner, cerca de la friki plaza.

-No sabía de ella.

-¿Vamos o qué?

-¡Claro! -acaricié a Kuro, mi nuevo gato mascota, y lo cargué.

Mary nos tomó de las manos y salió corriendo emocionada. Llegamos a la feria, tenía muchas atracciones y juegos diferentes, un lugar muy colorido. Olfateé el aire con nostalgia. Olía a palomitas de maíz, churros, patatas fritas, chicharrones, helado y algodón de azúcar.

Suspiré.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación de alegría, diversión, estar junto a los amigos y pensar que nada puede ir mal.

-¡Vamos a la montaña rusa! -exclamó Liz emocionada.

-Vale. ¿Soy la única que piensa que deberían poner una casa del terror? -suspiró Mary decepcionada.

-De hecho hay una -dijo Yumi saliendo de la nada, sobresaltándonos- Lo siento -rió.

-No te preocupes, ya me vengaré -dijo Mary siniestramente.

-¿Debería huir? De la ciudad, el país, el continente, el planeta, la galaxia... -preguntó Yumi asustada.

-No, tranquila solo bromeaba.

-Me das miedo -retrocedió unos pasos.

-Lo sé -rió.

Dejé a Kuro que anduviera libremente por la feria, nos subimos a unos cuantos juegos, Yumi y Masky no se separaron en todo el rato, así como BEN estuvo molestándome buena parte de nuestra estadía ahí. Decidimos ir a la casa del terror, Liz se mostraba algo rara, y dijo que tenía que ir al baño. Los demás nos miramos confundidos cuando nos dimos cuenta que se dirigía a una zona algo boscosa. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí a mis amigos antes de entrar a la casa embrujada.

Lizbeth llegó a una zona boscosa del parque, suspiró y volteó a ver a sus amigos, quienes se habían metido ya en la atracción de la feria. Se sentó en una el tronco de un árbol y miró al cielo suplicante. No sabía por qué se sentía de esa manera desde que vio al Slender Man. "Esto es muy tonto" pensó "Él ni siquiera tiene rostro, ¿Cómo es posible qué lo encuentre en cierta manera...atractivo?" se sonrojó al pensar eso "Será por qué me salvó de que mi loca amiga me matase. Aunque..." sintió un nudo en la garganta "me gustaría pensar que en verdad me quiere. Es algo tonto, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera" suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello "Será mejor que trate de olvidarlo".

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y se sobresaltó, alzó la mirada titubeante, pero no vio nada. "Genial ahora estoy loca" se golpeó en la cabeza con la mano. Pasos de nuevo. Se asustó y se levantó del tronco, trató de encontrar un lugar por dónde salir de ahí antes de que lo que fuese que estuviese ahí la atacara, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida. "Esto no podría ser más perfecto" miró al cielo irónicamente. Se calmó y empezó a caminar, tratando de recordar por dónde había entrado.

De pronto, algo la atacó. Ella gritó pidiendo ayuda, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía un cuchillo pegado a su cuello, lo que quería decir que si hacía algún movimiento en falso, moriría. Buscó con sus ojos al agresor pero no lograba ver nada.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es la novia de Slender Man -dijo una voz masculina burlonamente.

"¿¡La QUÉ de QUIÉN?!" pensó Liz sorprendida.

-Tal vez sea mejor si te dejo ir, así podremos charlar un poco -rió la misma voz misteriosa- Es muy mala idea qué estés aquí a esta hora pequeña, podría haber algún asesino loco suelto -rió de nuevo y la dejo ir.

-¿Qué...qué qui-quieres de mi? -preguntó Liz asustada.

-En realidad nada, sólo quería ver si podía conseguir alguna víctima -se mostró ante la castaña, era Jeff the Killer.

-Pe-pero esto no es posible -tartamudeó mientras buscaba con la vista una manera de huir.

-Sí que lo es -rió- Y no te preocupes, tu novio jamás me dejaría hacerte daño -guardó su cuchillo resignado.

-¿Novio? ¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó confundida.

-Agh, tengo que explicarlo todo -suspiró algo enfadado- La flor que te dio Slendy, no es una flor cualquiera.

-Pero es igual a las que ponen en las tiendas todos los años por vísperas de San Valentín.

-No, no lo es...chiquilla tonta -refunfuñó perdiendo la paciencia- Es una flor de las cultiva mi "buen amigo" Zalgo, lo cual quiere decir que... -fue interrumpido por Liz.

-¿Zalgo? ¿Quién es?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas -pateó el suelo- El punto es que le preguntes eso a tu amado y me dejes hablar, ¿Entendido?

-Está bien -retrocedió asustada.

-Bien, como iba diciendo...Zalgo cultiva esas flores en su "hermoso" jardín, y la leyenda dice que sirven para proteger a la persona que amas, lo qué es raro, dado que Zalgo no tiene mucho éxito con las chicas -rió.

-Pero, Slender Man...es imposible que él me quiera, ¿Cierto?

-Nope -suspiró- Bueno, me tengo que ir, espero que no nos veamos luego, o tendré que matarte -rió al ver la expresión asustada de la castaña- Es broma, nos vemos después -tomó su cuchillo.

-Espera, ¿Cómo regreso a la feria?

-No te preocupes, seguro que tu amado viene en camino -soltó una carcajada y desapareció entre los árboles.

Y tal como Jeff lo dijo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Slender Man llegó. Se sentó al lado de Lizbeth, y ésta se sonrojó.

-hmmm...¿Cómo supiste qué estaba aquí? -preguntó Liz.

-Digamos que sólo tuve una corazonada -respondió Slender.

-¿Me-me estabas siguiendo? -se alejó un poco, asustada.

Slender suspiró y dijo: -Debo admitir que sí, pero, no es por nada malo.

-Entonces, ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo ese chico, Jeff? -se relajó un poco.

-Eso depende de qué te haya dicho exactamente, Jeff causa muchos problemas -gruñó y luego aclaró la garganta.

Liz se sonrojó, retrocedió unos pasos y al final reunió el valor para decir: -Me ha dicho que estás enamorado de mi -sintió su corazón latir más fuerte y luego se apresuró a decir- Claro que yo no le creí, no quiero decir que no quiera, es decir, si, digo no, este...

Slender la abrazó, haciendo que la castaña se callara y se sonrojara más y luego dijo: -sí que es posible-, luego hizo que sus labios aparecieran y le dio tierno beso en la frente.

-Slender... -murmuró Liz casi sin habla.

-Shhh -la calló Slender, para posteriormente darle un beso en la mejilla.

La castaña se sonrojó y sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, Slender se sintió satisfecho de haber logrado esa reacción en una humana -puesto que la mayoría corren al verlo-, tomó sus manos suavemente y le dio un beso en los labios, se quedaron así por un buen rato, hasta que escucharon un leve crujir entre los matorrales, y temiendo que alguien los hubiera visto, se separaron rápidamente.

El gato Kuro salió ronroneando del arbusto y los miró inquisitivamente, maulló y se trepó al hombro de Lizbeth, quien le sonrió y luego se asustó al ver que tenía dos colas y cuernos, era obvio que aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que ese tipo de cosas existía. Kuro ronroneó una vez más y se fue corriendo.

-Por un momento pensé que era Yumi, Mary, Pau, BEN o Masky -dijo Liz tranquilizándose.

-¿Quieres decir que te avergüenza el estar conmigo? -preguntó Slender molestándola.

-Eh...no quise decir eso, es solo que...dios mio, soy tan estúpida -se dio una palmada en la frente y salió corriendo, no quería herir los sentimientos del hombre delgado.

Slender suspiró y la siguió escondiéndose entre los árboles, cuando la encontró la tomó de la cintura evitando que pudiera escapar y le dio un beso en los labios, que al principio la humana no correspondió por el estado de shock en que estaba, pero luego volvió al mundo real, se sonrojó y abrazando a su acompañante correspondió el beso con mucho cariño.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvieron con sus amigos, quienes ya se habían subido a casi todos los juegos. Yumi y Masky siguieron disfrutando de la feria como una pareja, tomados de la mano y Masky ganando premios para Yumi; Liz y Slender Man decidieron ir a un lugar más privado, es decir, los bosques; por mi parte, tuve que soportar a BEN, que me recriminaba el hecho de que Yumi y Masky si actuaran como una pareja, supongo que ya me haré a la idea de como es eso, quiero decir, él es mi primer novio después de todo...

* * *

_Lamento tanto la tardanza, pero mi madre me ha metido a hacer ejercicio en las tardes, por lo tanto mi horario de usar la PC se ha visto reducido considerablemente, y entre eso y las tareas de la escuela, me ha sido casi imposible actualizar, pero prometo que trataré de poner los siguientes capítulos más rápido, y si es posible, más largos. _

_Gracias por su comprehensión, y si me odian, pueden torturarme uwu en sus sueños xD...no en serio, arrojen tomates, pongan a yastin biber, lo que quieran._


	9. Capítulo 9 - San Valentín parte 4

Después de que Jeff terminó de molestar a Lizbeth, se dirigió hacia la feria para encontrar a su próxima víctima, escondió su cuchillo en su chamarra y con su largo cabello negro escondió su rostro, había mucha luz, y él no quería que supieran quién era. Caminó aparentemente sin rumbo durante un largo rato, entonces vio a un grupo de personas en un zona casi sin iluminación, sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres niñato? -preguntó un chico de cabello rojo en una forma muy ruda.

-Vamos, déjalo en paz -dijo una chica rubia abrazando al que aparentemente era su novio.

-¿Pero qué dices mujer? ¡Nadie se mete conmigo! -miró a Jeff y dirigió su puño hacia él.

-Si no te ha hecho nada, además, como si un simple niño pudiera hacerte daño.

-No dejaré que huya, vamos chicos, enseñémosle una lección a este idiota -dijo el chico llamando a sus amigos, quienes sonrieron maliciosamente y se tronaron los dedos tratando de parecer rudos.

-Si, esto puede ser divertido -dijo Jeff.

-Con que el niñato tiene agallas, tsk -dió un golpe hacia donde estaba Jeff, pero este solo lo esquivo y rió.

-Vamos, he lidiado con cosas peores -Jeff metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Crees que podrás escapar de nosotros? -le preguntó un chico de apariencia tosca con cabello café muy desaliñado.

-No...creo que podré matarlos -Jeff rió maniáticamente.

La banda de "chicos malos" se le acercó a Jeff con los puños cerrados, listos para atacarlo, pensando que de un solo golpe quedaría tirado en el suelo.

Lanzaron varios golpes en vano, pues ninguno era lo suficientemente rápido para acertar en el blanco. Jeff solo reía ante su persistencia, lo cual hacía que se enojaran más. Después de un rato, uno de ellos logró tomarlo de la chamarra y lo hizo que quedaran cara a cara, Jeff gruñó al sentir el olor del alcohol en su aliento, tomó su cuchillo y se lo enterró en la garganta diciendo "Go to sleep"; una vez que el cuerpo inerte calló al suelo, Jeff se quitó la capucha y dejó que todos vieran su "hermoso" rostro.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE HA PASADO?! -gritó uno de ellos.

-¿De qué hablas? Soy hermoso -dijo Jeff entre risas.

-¿Hermoso? Ja, este ha salido de un hospital de salud mental o algo así -dijo la única chica del grupo.

-Una vez intentaron meterme a uno pero...digamos que ahora están descansando en paz.

-Mira, será mejor que te largues, no quiero seguir viendo ese...rostro.

-Es una pena que no piensen que soy hermoso... -Jeff rió y aferró su cuchillo.

-Ni tu madre pensaría eso.

-Eso es cierto, a mamá no le gustó mi nuevo rostro -se tocó la sonrisa cortada- creo que tendré que hacerles lo mismo que a ella -tomó su cuchillo y se dirigió a la rubia- Go to sleep -se lo enterró en el vientre, mucha sangre salió y él se regocijó con los gritos de dolor.

-¡Pagarás por esto hijo de perra! -gritó el novio de la chica.

-Go...to...sleep -dijo Jeff antes de dirigirse hacia él riendo psicópatamente.

Estaba a punto de matarlos cuando se escucharon las sirenas de los carros de policía, claro, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien denunciara todo el escándalo que estaban haciendo. Los que quedaron vivos salieron corriendo, no sin antes amenazar a Jeff, como si pudieran hacerle daño al mejor asesino de la historia. Jeff se quedó parado ahí, sobre la sangre de sus víctimas, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si la policía lo veía o no, nunca lo atrapaban. Se sentó sobre uno de los cuerpos y admiró lo que había hecho, se sentía tan bien el escuchar los gritos de dolor de la gente, el cortar su piel, a veces sus órganos, y ver ese líquido carmesí deslizándose por su cuchillo para finalmente manchar sus manos, eso era lo que más le gustaba de todo.

Sonrió para si mismo y luego vio a una joven albina pasando cerca de ahí, con un violín en la mano. Jeff sintió la necesidad incontrolable de seguirla, pero no para matarla precisamente. El joven asesino guardó su cuchillo y caminó detrás de la albina, quien pronto sintió que la seguían y se volvió a ver quién era; su cara de sorpresa no tenía precio, fue épica ya que ella no solía mostrar sentimientos, pero no retrocedió en ningún momento, más bien se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué no corres? -preguntó Jeff asombrado.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo -respondió la albina en un tono sin sentimientos.

-Pero estoy lleno de sangre.

-Algo me dice que tu intención no es matarme, ¿No es así hermanito? -dijo mirando su violín.

-Perdona pero...¿Estás loca? -preguntó Jeff en un tono burlón.

-No más que tú.

-Y entonces...¿Qué ha sido eso del hermano?

-No me gusta hablar de eso.

-Vamos, estás en confianza.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en un asesino?

-Oye, esto podría haber sido que alguien me atacó o que tuve un accidente, es malo juzgar sin saber -dijo Jeff señalando su ropa.

-No me equivoco, después de todo eres Jeff the killer.

-Así que me conoces -dijo Jeff con cierta alegría en su voz- Entonces, vamos a charlar.

-Bien...

Se fueron a un lugar un poco más "privado" y se sentaron el uno junto al otro. Julchen se quedó un momento mirando las estrellas, mientras que Jeff esperaba impaciente a que la policía se fuera para poder matar a alguien más. El aire era fresco, creando un ambiente muy lindo al mover el largo cabello de la albina, lo que hipnotizó por un momento al asesino, haciendo que se quedara perdido en sus ojos por un momento.

-Entonces...lo del violín -dijo Jeff rompiendo el hielo.

-Si, es una larga historia -dijo Julchen.

-Tengo tiempo.

-Bien.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Julchen.

-Lindo nombre.

-Gracias, y bien, si no me vas a interrumpir, empiezo con mi historia.

-AH, claro -Jeff se pasó los dedos por la boca, queriendo decir que guardaría absoluto silencio.

-Pues...Todo empezó hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún tenía a mi familia conmigo, eramos felices mi madre, mi hermano, mi padre y yo, jamás pensé que las cosas pudieran cambiar, parecía una vida perfecta. Siempre que podíamos ibamos juntos de paseo, como extraño esos días -suspiró- Pero un día mi padre volvió ebrio de una fiesta con sus amigos y mi madre obviamente se lo reclamó, pero al parecer alguien lo había hecho enojar, puesto que le gritó muy feo, la azotó contra la pared un par de veces y luego tomó una botella vacía de whisky y la rompió contra la cabeza de mamá, y como si eso no la hubiese matado, él la pateó en el estómago con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-Vaya, eso si que debe ser horrible.

-Y no es todo, no conforme con eso padre fue a la habitación de mi hermanito y comenzó a golpearlo, para ese momento no soporté más y entré para enfrentar a mi padre, podía permitirle cualquier cosa, menos maltratar a mi querido hermanito, él lo era todo para mi -suspiró de nuevo- Por desgracia no actué a tiempo, pues aunque terminé matando a mi padre, cuando me acerqué a mi hermano para cuidarlo, solamente pude sostener su inerte cuerpo, padre lo había matado después de todo...

-Ya veo, pero sabes, yo también maté a mi padre, en realidad a toda mi familia pero...Ya no importa, verás que todo estará bien -Jeff acarició el cabello de Julchen.

-Pero, ¿Sabes? En realidad de hermano nunca me dejó -sonrió ligeramente- Yo lo sé, a él le gustaba mucho escucharme tocar el violín, lo hacía cada vez que se sentía triste o que no podía dormir, siempre dijo que lo tranquilizaba mucho, y yo prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos. Una promesa es una promesa, es por eso que mi hermanito reside ahora en mi violín, suena lógico ¿No crees?

-Te diría que estás loca, pero si lo pones de esa manera, debo admitir que hasta yo siento que Liu sigue conmigo a veces, aunque tal vez sea el remordimiento, él me protegió después de todo, me pregunto si estará enfadado conmigo.

-Yo creo que él ya te perdonó -Julchen tomó su violín y tocó una breve melodía triste pero a la vez tranquilizadora- Tú lo has dicho, él te protegió porque te ama, esté donde esté estoy segura de que si te está viendo es porque sólo sigue cuidando de ti, aún cuando lo mataste, en sus últimos momentos comprendió el por qué lo hacías y por lo tanto, te puedo asegurar que te perdonó.

-Gracias -la abrazó- Nunca antes me había sentido tan bien cerca de alguien.

-¿Qué hay de Slender Man y los otros?

-Pues a decir verdad, cada que molesto a BEN, Sally o Hoodie, Slender me regaña, son sólo unos bebés llorones -rió- Masky es simplemente genial, a veces me ayuda a gastarle bromas a los demás. Y Smile es un buen perro, mi mejor amigo -sonrió- y ahora tengo otra -la abrazó de nuevo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que seremos muy buenos amigos, vamos tengo que enseñarte algo -tomó su mano y se la llevó a dar un paseo.

* * *

_Pues tardé más de lo que pensé, pero ahora si, ya estoy de vagaciones y si es que la inspiración divina me llega, pues aquí tendrán capítulos más seguidos. Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, siéntanse libres de lanzarme tomatazos._

_Y Mary, en el siguiente capítulo serás tú con Jeff, simplemente se me dio la inspiración con Julchen ewe...Pero sí que te haré a ti con Jeff también, no te preocupes, hay mucho Jeff para todas._

_Por cierto, creo que estoy escribiendo mucho "Jeff", no lo creen? Aunque es un nombre genial...Jeff...de hecho ya hasta suena raro, muy bien dejaré de escribir Jeff._

_JTK: Muy bien, ya deja esa computadora y Go To Sleep._

_Yo: O miren aquí está Jeff._

_JTK: En serio, ya deja eso._

_Yo: hai hai, ja ne~!_


	10. Capítulo 10 - San Valentín parte 5

Jeff x Mary~! asdsajndsadbh tarde pero llegó :3

* * *

Era de noche, serían como las 11:00 pm, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo nocturno, casi no había nubes, por lo que se podía contemplar a las centelleantes estrellas en todo su esplendor, la brisa era fresca, casi no había nadie vagando por las calles, unos pocos postes de luz alumbraban aquella fría -hasta cierto punto- noche. Era un paisaje bastante pacífico, podrías dormir en medio de la calle con mucha facilidad sin que nadie te molestara, era casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Nada podía arruinar aquella tranquilidad...¿O sí?

Un grito.

Un grito se escuchó en medio de aquel silencio, cualquiera se daría cuenta, aunque parecía que a nadie le importaba. Otro grito, ni una sola luz de alguna casa se prendía. Más gritos, aquella tan apacible tranquilidad había sido completamente quebrantada, pronto se escuchaba a una persona suplicar por su vida, las luces de las casas se iban encendiendo, pero al poco tiempo se apagaron, como si tuvieran mucho miedo como para ver qué es lo que sucedía.

Un chico con el cabello color negro y desaliñado, usando una sudadera blanca -con unas cuantas manchas de sangre-, la capucha cubriendo su cara, pantalones y botas negras iba caminando por la calle, sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo giró varias veces entre sus dedos. Caminaba con tal tranquilidad, como si no le importasen los gritos que se seguían escuchando...

El chico siguió avanzando por la calle, dobló por una esquina y vio un rastro de sangre, instintivamente lo siguió, y entonces vio el cuerpo de una joven mujer, como de unos 21 años, con cabello negro y largo, ojos azules en expresión de pánico, tez algo pálida y con las extremidades completamente cortadas. El joven sonrió y buscó a su alrededor al autor de esa obra. No había nadie más.

Entonces una sombra pasó corriendo tan rápido que una persona normal no lo hubiera percibido, pero está claro que aquel joven no era del todo común. Se quitó la capucha revelando su rostro, que bajo la luz de la luna se veía algo aterrador, la cara completamente blanca, sin labios, con una sonrisa cortada en su rostro y párpados quemados. Jeff the killer...

Jeff suspiró y salió corriendo detrás de la sombra, en pocos segundos la alcanzó y pudo ver que era una chica de cabello castaño peinado en una coleta, ojos cafés, una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha y ropa completamente manchada de sangre. El joven asesino sonrió y de un salto apareció en frente de ella.

-¿Pero qué? -preguntó la chica asombrada.

Jeff sólo la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, causando que la joven se sonrojase un poco.

-Un momento...Tú eres...Jeff the killer! -gritó la chica entusiasmada.

-Veo que me conoces -Jeff sonrió- Es bueno saber que soy famoso -hizo unos cuantos trucos con su cuchillo.

-Y bueno, ¿Ahora me matarás?

-Podría ser, eso es lo que hago.

-Ya veo -la castaña tomó el cuchillo con el que había matado instantes antes a su víctima.

-Entonces si fuiste tú -dijo Jeff mirando atentamente el cuchillo.

-Y podría hacértelo a ti.

-Oh -rió- Eso es imposible, ni si quiera Jane me ha podido matar.

-Ella es una torpe.

-¿La conoces?

-Obviamente, es tu enemiga, parte esencial de la Creepypasta.

-Tú debes ser Mary.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Digamos que tengo ciertos contactos -dijo Jeff riendo un poco.

-Paulina...

-Eh...Sí. Oye, no arruines mis momentos -le puso el cuchillo en la cara.

Mary sólo se dio la vuelta- Si vas a hacer algo, ayúdame con el cadáver.

-Bien... -Jeff giró los ojos y puso una mueca de estar molesto.

Los dos caminaron hasta donde estaba el cadáver de la mujer y Jeff se paró en seco, observando como Mary trataba de limpiar la escena del crimen, ella volteó a verlo con una expresión de estar molesta y le arrojó la mano del cadáver a la cara. Jeff se rió entre dientes y guardó la mano en su bolsillo.

-¿Pero qué...? -preguntó Mary observando a Jeff.

-Me puede ser de ayuda -espetó el asesino.

-Agh bien...

-¿Sabes? Podrías dejar todo esto aquí.

-¿Y qué después lo descubra alguien? No lo creo.

-Yo siempre hago eso, y nunca me han detenido -dijo Jeff y soltó una carcajada.

Mary lo ignoró por unos momentos y finalmente dijo- Si alguien pregunta, nunca me has visto... -con eso se alejó lentamente.

-Y dime, ¿Quién me preguntaría? -Jeff rió entre dientes- Nadie me ve querida.

-Ugh, como sea -Mary giró los ojos y se volteó a ver a Jeff- Una cosa más, dile a Paulina que no tiene derecho de andarle contando a todo el mundo sobre mi.

-Está bien, pero antes de que digas algo más, no es que ella me haya dicho exactamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digamos que ella TUVO que decirme...

Mary se quedó callada, pensando en lo que esas palabras podrían significar. Después de unos minutos, Jeff gruñó levemente y dijo- Bien, era un asunto de dime o te mato...humanos torpes -murmuró esas últimas palabras.

-Entonces...¿¡Por qué querías saber algo sobre mi?! -gritó Mary algo asustada, eso lo hacía ver como un acosador.

-Baja la voz -dijo Jeff mientras le tapaba la boca con su mano- Simplemente me pareció que eres una persona muy interesante, y quise averiguar más sobre ti, y qué mejor manera que preguntarle a alguien cercano a ti, claro que ella no quería decir nada, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo.

Mary le mordió la mano haciendo que Jeff la soltara y se alejara un poco de ella.

-Oye, no sé qué quieras de mi pero en serio, eso suena tan-

-¿Acosador? -dijo Jeff riendo un poco- Ese es Slender, y déjame decirte que eso de estar con alguien muchos años menor que tú, si que él es un pedófilo -dijo y soltó una carcajada.

-Tiene sentido -dijo Mary riendo.

-Una cosa más querida, no le digas a BEN nada sobre lo que te dije.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -preguntó la chica confundida.

-Me metería en problemas, si se entera de que la amenacé con matarla, aunque era broma, pero en fin... -suspiró- No es que me de miedo BEN, pero si le dice a Slender...no quiero ni imaginar lo que puede hacer -se estremeció.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada.

-Bien, por qué si lo haces -dijo mientras sacaba su cuchillo y se acercaba a ella- no te quedará ningún remedio más que ir a dormir.

Mary ni se inmutó, sólo rió entre dientes, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Jeff la siguió durante toda la noche sin que ella se diera cuenta.

* * *

Ya sé que me tardé demasiado en publicar, y que esto no tiene mucho romance que digamos aunque se supone aún sigo con lo del 14 de febrero ewe...cuando termine con esto habrá un timeskip muuuuuuy grande, traído a ustedes por Nyan Cat o3o

En fin, ya leí los reviews y me alegra que les esté gustando esta historia c': y ya veré cuando puedo agregar los otros OC's que me han dado ^^

Pero buano, al menos ya saben que no he muerto :v


	11. Capítulo 11 - San Valentín parte final

**Y pues ya este será el último cap del 14 de febrero que se extendió hasta mil ocho mil años. Y ya en el próximo cap comenzaré con los otros OC's que me han pedido, solo dejenme reviso bien nombres y todo :v**

**Nota: si alguien quiere algo de Lemon e-é lo pueden pedir, no quiero escribir algo así y que después digan que no les gustó e_é**

* * *

Una vez que Lizbeth se fue porque 'se sentía mal' los demás nos fuimos a la casa embrujada, no sé por qué, pero creo que tal vez esto fue un plan macabramente planeado para que ciertas personas puedan abrazarse, es decir, un lugar oscuro, con cosas que dan miedo, si, es como el plan perfecto.

-Yumi, Masky, si quieren un lugar donde acurrucarse hay un túnel del amor por allá -dije señalando la dichosa atracción, y ocasionando que los dos se sonrojaran.

-Etto...Pau-chan eso no es lo que teníamos en mente! -exclamó Yumi moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

-Bueno, entonces no tienes por qué ponerte así -reí y seguí caminando.

Yumi se sonrojó más y Masky la abrazó, BEN se les quedó mirando y luego me miró de reojo; después de repetir eso varias veces, por fin se acercó a mi.

-¿No te parece que se ven muy lindos ellos dos juntos? -me preguntó.

-En realidad sí, hacen muy linda pareja -dije mientras volteaba a verlos.

-Si... -me tomó de la mano y caminó más rápido.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pensé que querías ir a la casa embrujada -dijo en un tono que me hizo odiar el haber mencionado lo que se puede hacer en un lugar como ese.

-Espera...me das miedo -dije mientras me paraba en seco.

-¿No es ese el punto de ir a ese tipo de lugares? -dijo el rubio en tono sarcástico, luego se puso detrás de mi y me empujó.

-Bueno si pero... -suspiré, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para cambiar su mente, él sólo rió y le dirigió una última mirada a Yumi y Masky, quienes se estaban abrazando.

La dichosa casa embrujada podría haber estado mejor, es decir, para alguien que ya ha matado a otra persona, que ama las creepypastas y los juegos de terror, no casi todo logra asustarte. Sin embargo, el estar con BEN era lo que me daba miedo, puede parecer muy inocente y todo, pero en verdad no lo es...Seguro no me creerán, pero es un pequeño demonio.

Justo cuando estaba metida en mis pensamientos y mirando la decoración en la que, sinceramente, se pudieron haber esforzado más, algo raro y biscoso me tocó la espalda, naturalmente me sobresalté y no pude evitar gritar un poco; entonces BEN me abrazó y dijo que él me protegería, y justo después escuché a Masky riendo.

-Lo siento, pero su reacción vale oro -dijo el enmascarado de plata(?) entre risas.

-Espera, ¿Entonces tú me asustaste? -pregunté en tono serio.

-Si, en serio valió la pena -se agarró el estómago- Ya me duele de tanto reír.

-Idiota -dije enojada mientras trataba de pegarle.

-Oigan ustedes, que nos van a sacar de aquí si siguen haciendo tanto ruido -dijo Yumi y tomó la mano de Masky, quien hizo señas en forma de burla, yo sólo giré los ojos.

-¿Tú le dijiste que hiciera eso? -pregunté mirando a BEN.

-¿Qué? Pero, me indignas, ¿Cómo crees posible que YO le haya dicho tal cosa a Masky? -respondió como si estuviera muy indignado.

-Bien... -musité y seguí caminando.

-¡Espera! -gritó mientras corría hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿¡Qué?! -dije un tanto molesta mientras me daba la vuelta.

Por desgracia BEN no se dio cuenta cuando yo me di la vuelta y dejé de caminar, por consecuencia chocó contra mi, haciendo que casi me cayera al piso, digo casi porque -hasta parece que lo planeó todo- justo antes de que me cayera él alcanzó a abrazarme.

-Gracias -murmuré algo sonrojada, a lo que el rubio sonrió en satisfacción.

-No hay de que querida -dijo entre risas.

-Eres un idiota.

-Pero soy tú idiota -dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte- Y así me amas.

-Heh, si claro.

-Vamos, admítelo, me amas.

-Haha nope -dije y empecé a caminar.

-No te dejaré de molestar hasta que lo hagas~ -dijo BEN en un tono un tanto cantado.

-Suerte con eso -reí un poco.

-Sabes que es verdad.

-Ugh...

Decidí ignorarlo y seguir con mi camino, básicamente porque ya quería salir de ahí, sino Masky y Yumi pensarían cosas que no son. Luego de unos minutos BEN empezó a molestar.

-Oye -dijo.

Lo ignoré.

-Oye.

Seguí ignorándolo.

-Paulina~

No dije nada.

-Amor.

-...agh, ¿Qué quieres? -pregunté algo sonrojada por como me llamó.

-Nada -dijo haciendo un puchero- pero no te enojes.

-... -suspiré- No estoy enojada -dicho esto por fin salimos de la dichosa casa embrujada.

-Abrázame -dijo infantilmente.

-¿Qué?

-Abrazo~

-Bien... -lo abracé y él se acurruco como un niño pequeño.

Estábamos en eso cuando Masky y Yumi llegaron, y cómo no, empezaron a burlarse, a lo que BEN sólo siguió actuando infantilmente, de hecho, empezaba a parecer que yo era su madre, lo cual era algo, un poco, muy molesto.

Luego de estar un rato discutiendo sobre que era lo que había pasado, que por cierto, salí perdiendo, nadie me cree...oh bueno, después de eso decidimos ir a comer unos cuantos dulces, para posteriormente dirigirnos todos hacia nuestras respectivas casas.

Una vez llegué a mi casa vi que eran como las 11:30 pm, me senté en el sofá y vi un poco de tele, no había nada interesante realmente, solo no tenía sueño y no había nada mejor que hacer. En eso estaba, cuando escuché que mi computadora estaba sonando, como cuando te llaman por Skype.

-Pensé que la había apagado...? -murmuré para mi misma y fui a ver qué pasaba.

Entonces me llevé una no tan grata sorpresa al ver que el culpable era nada más y nada menos que BEN, quien estaba checando mi Skype, y aprovechaba para molestar a unos amigos.

-BEN, sal de mi computadora! -le grité.

Un mensaje apareció en la pantalla de la PC "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" suspiré enojada y sacudí la computadora, pero con amor (?). Otro mensaje "You shouldn't have done that"

-¿En serio BEN?

La PC hizo unos cuantos sonidos y al fin se abrió Word y apareció "Dejaré tu amada computadora en paz, si haces algo por mi...", giré los ojos enojada, y algo preocupada al mismo tiempo, ese niño no es de fiar.

-¿Qué quieres?

"Antes necesito que me prometas que harás lo que yo diga"

-¿Qué? Eso jamás.

"...Bien...Al menos lo intenté" con eso se cerró Word y BEN dejó mi PC en paz, gracias a Din. Después de eso el rubio miró el reloj y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Oh, pero mira que hora es, como diría Jeff, Go to sleep -dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ah si, que casualidad, Masky y Hoody no están, ahora is podrás dormir en esa habitación.

-No me gusta esa habitación, heh -dijo mientras me empujaba hacia mi recámara.

-Dios mio, BEN, me das miedo.

-Agh, bien, no haré nada, aún.

-Eso no me tranquiliza tanto...

-Debería -sonrió- porque sólo haré esto -dijo y me besó, luego me abrazó y se acurrucó a un lado de mi, con su cabeza ligeramente recargada en mi pecho.

Me sonrojé y traté de pensar en otras cosas, al poco tiempo logré quedarme dormida, aunque aún así me seguía preguntando por Lizbeth.

* * *

_Y no sé que más escribir...ah si, que luego se me acaba la inspiración porque por alguna razón, siempre hago estas cosas de más de mil palabras, me siento mal si no lo hago así ;-;_

_Eeeeeeeen fin, pásense por mi página de dA para leer un intento de creepypasta que hice asdf._


	12. Capítulo 12

**Primero que nada, en este cap salen nuevos OC's! Yaaaaaay! Revisando, tengo que agregar como 5 más, estoy tomando los que me pidieron primero para salir hoy, el problema es que hay unos ciertos conflictos con algunas parejas, bueno, los que no salgan hoy me pueden dar otra alternativa, porque eso de hacer triángulos amorosos -como con Jeff- es algo complicado.**

**Bueno y eso, las dejo para que puedan leer~**

* * *

Y pues nada, que es un nuevo día en mi ya-no-aburrida-vida, y como siempre hay que ir a la escuela, me pregunto si algo interesante pasará hoy...Vi el reloj y eran las 7:05, vaya, me sorprende que me haya despertado temprano, con eso de que mis padres no están en casa. Pero en fin, mejor para mi. Me preparé el desayuno, me puse el uniforme y prendí la televisión. Todo es paz y tranquilidad, pero conociendo a mis compañeros de casa, eso no durará mucho. Me pregunto por qué los dejo quedarse aquí.

Crash!

Oh por Din, Nayru y Farore! Esto no puede ser cierto, no puedo creer que ya hayan roto algo. Subí las escaleras y vi que había un jarrón de porcelana roto, todos los pedazos esparcidos en el suelo. Suspiré. Ese jarrón era muy caro, y era el favorito de mi madre, si se entera, me va a matar...claro que, no literalmente.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ HAN HECHO?! -les grité a Masky y Hoody, quienes me voltearon a ver con su mejor cara de inocentes, o al menos eso me imaginé, es decir, usan máscaras. _[lel]_

-Lo sentimos mucho, en serio -dijo Masky- Te lo compensaremos, ¿Cierto Hoody? -preguntó viendo a su amigo, quien asintió con la cabeza energéticamente.

-Bien -miré la hora en mi celular, 7:26- Bueno, no tengo tiempo para regañarlos hoy, cuando llegue del colegio les va a ir mal, en serio.

-Recuerda que somos compañeros -dijo Masky abrazando a Hoody.

-Ah cierto, igual que BEN.

-No te detenemos más, puedes irte.

-No necesito su aprobación, pero gracias, supongo -dije y me dirigí escaleras abajo, terminé de desayunar y tomé mi mochila, para posteriormente salir de la casa, e ir al colegio.

De camino al colegio, a la mitad del camino, para ser algo exactos, el pequeño demonio se me apareció enfrente y rió como el Skull Kid. Yo giré mis ojos y decidí ignorarlo, odio que haga eso, y es más, él sabe que lo odio.

-Hey, necesito decirte algo de suma importancia -dijo el rubio mientras se colocaba bien su forma ilusión.

-¿Qué es? -pregunté sin ganas.

-Tendremos más compañía -dijo sonriendo.

-No se quedarán en mi casa -espeté mientras sacudía mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Pero, es el único lugar donde podemos estar.

-No es mi proble...

-En realidad si que lo es -dijo BEN interrumpiéndome- A Zalgo no le gustará que nos dejes en la calle.

-¿Zalgo vendrá?

-No exactamente, pero eso es irrelevante. El punto es que Eyeless Jack y Meta Knight, el Kirby de Cruel Brawl vendrán pronto.

-Bien -suspiré dándome por vencida.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a la escuela, y vimos que había una chica nueva en la dirección; ella iba vestida como Misa Amane de Death Note, tenía un cabello largo y liso de color marrón, y unos ojos verdes que le resaltaban muy bien. Se veía muy bien, debo admitir que es muy bonita, y pude ver que BEN pensó lo mismo, puesto que casi se le cae la baba, yo sólo reí, maldito pervertido.

El director al verme pasar me llamó a su oficina y me pidió que le mostrara la escuela a la pequeña Misa. Le sonreí y luego salimos al patio, donde BEN no tardó en mostrarse y tratar de hablar con la chica nueva.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le pregunté.

-Catherine, pero mis amigos me llaman Cat -contestó, y era obvio que el pequeño Link se estaba enojando por la falta de atención.

-Gusto en conocerte, yo soy Paulina...Andrea Paulina en realidad.

-Igualmente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-16.

-Ya veo, entonces eres dos años mayor que yo, bien, te llevaré a tu salón.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

Nos dirigimos a su salón y estuvimos ahí platicando un buen rato, fue muy divertido, le gustan los animes, oh Din, tuvimos mucho de qué hablar. Varios minutos después, entró otra chica nueva al salón, por lo que supongo que también debe tener 16 años, aunque si que tenía un cuerpo muy desarrollado, lo cual, le facinó a Linksito _[gracias a Nica Kriak, la creadora de FKdasza por ese apodo]. _La nueva chica tenía la piel algo pálida, el cabello color negro azabache en un corte que parecía algo de estilo emo y ojos negros como la noche.

Me quedé observándola por un momento y vi cómo sacaba un peluche de Tails Doll de su mochila, un objeto muy interesante para llevar a la escuela sin duda. Bueno, yo no soy quién para juzgar a la gente. Me acerqué a ella y le sonreí.

-Hola -fue lo único que me dijo.

-Veo que eres nueva, ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre, por favor? -pregunté un tanto nerviosa.

-Midori Tsukiyo.

-¿Eres japonesa?

-Sí.

-Genial, amo Japón. Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Andrea Paulina.

-Hajimemashite Andrea-san.

Estábamos en eso cuando BEN se acercó y le sonrió, luego vio su peluche de Tails Doll y quiso tocarlo, pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que el rubio retrocediera asustado.

-No lo toques -dijo Midori secamente, a lo que yo sólo reí.

-Lo siento -murmuró BEN.

Tocó el timbre para que todos volvieran a clases y tuve que despedirme de Cat y Midori. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al entrar a mi salón, una chica nueva, en serio, creo que aquí hay gato encerrado_ [omg encerraron a Grinny!] _oh bueno, lo admito, tal vez estoy algo paranoica. En fin, ella tenía el cabello rojo, ojos rosas, llevaba gafas naranjas, un pañuelo amarillo alrededor de su cuello, playera negra, shorts de mezclilla, convers amarillos y tenía unas marcas negras debajo de un ojo. Se veía genial, en serio.

-Hola~ -le dije.

-Hola -me contestó sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-...puedes decirme Dasza.

-Interesante nombre -dije algo confundida- Yo me llamo Paulina, gusto en conocerte.

-Igualmente.

En ese momento Dasza posó su vista sobre BEN y lo examinó de arriba a abajo detenidamente antes de por fin decir algo.

-Creo que lo conozco -dijo_ [estoy siguiendo la historia de FKdasza]._

_-_¿En serio? -pregunté extrañada.

-Sí, me parece haberlo visto antes.

-BEN! -lo llamé, a lo que Dasza se quedó pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa Amor? -preguntó en tono burlón.

-Agh... -le pegué en la cabeza, haciendo de su gorro se le cayera.

-You shouldn't have done that -dijo enojado.

-Cállate -le dije mientras giraba mis ojos.

-BEN...Sí, me suena mucho ese nombre -dijo Dasza.

-Tú! Eres la amiga de Jeff, la asesina! -gritó BEN viendo a Dasza.

-¿Asesina? ¿Yo? -preguntó en tono de más-vale-que-te-calles.

-Entiendo, no quieres que te descubran, está bien.

-Eres un idiota.

-Sí, lo es -dije con una gran sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Después de eso entró la maestra de español y nos indicó a todos que nos sentáramos. Básicamente y para que se den una idea de como está acomodado el salón, eso va así: los populares hasta la parte de atrás, los 'frikis' cerca de la puerta, en lo que debo decir que estamos Dasza, BEN, Masky, Hoody, Lizbeth, Yumi, Mary y yo; los 'nerds' hasta el frente y los que entran en la categoría de 'otros' según el orden social que impusieron los populares, lo cual es una verdadera idiotez, ocupan el espacio restante.

Oh bueno, hay que vivir con eso, al menos hasta que es la hora del recreo.

***esto lo quería poner en otro capítulo pero al final dije "ya si ponlo todo en uno nomás, aprovecha la inspiración"***

La bendita hora del recreo que todos amamos! Yay! Hora de jugar, aunque a Liz le moleste. Pero buano es mi vida y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, al menos que el inútil de BEN le haya hecho algo raro a mi computadora. Tendré que averiguarlo. Prendí la pc y todo estaba normal, menos mal, bien, si puedo jugar Mad Father, por como quinta vez, es un juego muy genial.

Mientras yo jugaba, la gente normal socializaba, es decir, Cat y Midori fueron al salón a saludar, se ve que son muy amigables. Y bueno, inmediatamente se llevaron bien con todos los del grupito, lo cual me alegra mucho.

Después de la escuela, que se pasó más rápido de lo que me imaginé, regresé a mi casa, esta vez Dasza me acompañó, y fue entonces que vi que mis padres ya habían llegado, así que le dije a mi amiga que esperara afuera con Linksito mientras yo arreglaba algo.

Una vez entré, me empezaron a regañar por lo del jarrón, no puedo creer que se me olvidara limpiar eso. Miré a todos lados y no había rastro de Hoody o Masky, lo cual era bueno y a la vez malo. En fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, dejaron de regañarme y yo sólo salí a decirle a Dasza y BEN que era mejor que se fueran, ellos entendieron y fueron hacia el bosque, para ver a Slender _[si es que no estaba con Liz 1313]._

Mi madre me obligó a ir a hacer deportes, lo cual no me agradó, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y tal como lo esperaba, nadie me habló, me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, incluso gente que llegué a llamar amigos alguna vez, aunque fuese hace mucho tiempo, pero en verdad se sintió mal el saber que nunca les importaste realmente. Soporté estar así por un tiempo, pero pronto escuché como se burlaban de mi, eso fue todo, la gota que colmó el vaso. Fue entonces que me comencé a sentir rara, era un sentimiento que no puedo explicar con palabras, aunque si tuviera que hacerlo tal vez sería remordimiento, rencor, enojo, un poco de tristeza tal vez...

-Bien -pensé- ¿Quién necesita amigos? Estoy bien por mi cuenta. Hah, si no les importo, ¿Por qué habría yo de preocuparme por ellos? Oh, Steven tiene tanta razón "En un mundo que me engañó, ¿Por qué debería jugar justo?" Hay muchas maneras de acabar con esto...muchas maneras lentas y dolorosas, creo que debería aplicarlas, una por una...

Ahí estaba yo, pensando en esas cosas para sentirme mejor, cuando mi cordura por fin se fue, y me convencí a mi misma de que era mejor estar sola, sin nadie que te acompañe, ni que te lastime, o te traicione. Y así me pasé todo el día, en lo que me gusta llamar "el rincón emo", hasta que acabó esa bendita clase de deportes y volví a mi casa, planeando como vengarme de todos aquellos que han hecho sentir mal. Fue entonces cuando recordé a Aya Drevis, de Mad Father, una niña sola en el mundo, me recordó tanto a mi.

Entonces me vestí como ella, si que me parecía a Aya, la única diferencia es que mi cabello y ojos son cafés, a diferencia de los de ella, que son negro y azules, respectivamente. Después decidí que, si iba a ser Aya, debería seguir su historia también, tal vez no al pie de la letra exactamente, pero mientras yo sepa lo que hago, todo estará bien.

Entonces me dirigí a la cocina y tomé un cuchillo, hubiera preferido una mini-motosierra, pero como no encontré ninguna, tuve que conformarme con el cuchillo. Luego fui hacia donde estaba mi madre y le sonreí tiernamente.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó.

-Oh, nada, sólo venía a saludar...Monika -dije, tomando como referencia el nombre de la madre de Aya.

-¿A qué te refieres Andrea? Yo no me llamo así.

-Mamá, ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi? Mi nombre es Aya -dije fingiendo estar triste.

-Andrea... -suspiró- Aya, deja de jugar.

-No estoy jugando, pero nunca me entienden, yo sólo quería divertirme un poco, pero como no quieres -saqué el cuchillo de donde lo tenía guardado.

-¡¿Andrea qué rayos haces con eso!? ¡Bájalo en este instante!

-Pero yo soy Aya...si mami no me reconoce, entonces no queda nada más que hacer -sonreí y le clavé el cuchillo en el brazo.

Mi madre gritó de dolor y corrió hacia la puerta más cercana, conmigo pisándole los talones, la sangre de su brazo escurriendo hacia el piso, dejando unas marcas carmesí tan perfectas en el suelo.

-¡Mami, sólo quiero jugar un poco! -reí como psicópata y cuando al fin la alcancé la arrinconé para luego decir- Tal vez ahora te arrepientas de algo...

Ella me miró con desdén y yo clavé el cuchillo en su vientre, haciéndole una rajada de tamaño considerable, luego me arrodillé ante ella y limpié la sangre de su cara.

-Es una pena que un rostro tan bello se tenga de desperdiciar -fue lo último que dije antes de clavarle el cuchillo en la frente.

Luego de eso, observé mis ropas manchadas de sangre por un tiempo, escondí el cuchillo entre mi ropa y finalmente fui llorando con mi padre, fingiendo que no sabía nada, que un asesino había entrado y me había tratado de matar. Él me abrazó y me dijo que todo estaría bien, a lo que yo sólo reí.

-Claro que lo estará, más ahora que el deseo de mi mamá por fin se cumplirá -dije sonriendo tiernamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh, nada papi, sólo estoy jugando -reí.

-Ah, me alegro, hacia mucho que no estabas tan feliz.

-Que bueno que tu si lo entiendas.

-Será mejor que trates de dormir Andrea.

-¿Qué? Mi nombre es Aya, no puede ser que tú también lo olvidaras.

-Oh, lo siento Aya -dijo riendo- Pero ahora vamos a descansar.

-No...debo terminar con esto -dije mientras sacaba el cuchillo.

Mi padre me miró confundido, y antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, le clavé el cuchillo en el pecho varias veces, luego hice una incisión para poder llegar a los pulmones, los tomé y los aplasté. Tenía muchas razones para hacer eso, y por fin sentí que un gran peso se iba de mis hombros. Sonreí y con una estatuilla que había cerca, le rompí parte de la cara. Me quedé ahí parada por un largo tiempo, hasta que al fin me convencí a mi misma que todo eso era parte de una maldición y que yo era completamente inocente.

Después quemé la casa, claro que primero salvé unas cuantas cosas que consideré esenciales. Una vez que el fuego se apagó casi por completo, entre ahí, el olor a sangre y cuerpos quemados era algo fuerte, pero hasta cierto punto tranquilizador, por suerte se disimulaba con el olor de los muebles y otras decoraciones. Luego de eso decidí ir al patio de nuevo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que BEN, Masky, Hoody, Slender, Jeff, Liz, Mary, Yumi y Dasza llegaran. Obviamente me preguntaron que había pasado, habían visto el fuego desde lejos y habían ido lo más rápido que pudieron. Sonreí y dije que era una maldición, a lo que me miraron confundida. Fue entonces cuando llegó el Holder of the End y les explicó todo, con lujo de detalle como siempre hace.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó Liz.

-...Es una larga historia de la que no quiero hablar -dije mirando al suelo.

-Tiene que ver con su pasado, algo muy doloroso para su mente mortal -dijo el Holder- Algo sobre una mascota perdida, será mejor que lo cuentes y te liberes de esa carga, pues aunque no lo creas, los objetos pueden resentirlo.

-Bien -suspiré- escuchen atentamente, pues no lo repetiré nunca más.

Ellos asintieron y yo comencé con mi relato:

**"**Verán, hace poco más de 3 años, 4 para ser exactos, cuando estaba en 5o o 6o de primaria, me regalaron un conejo por parte de la escuela, puesto que yo era una de las mejores alumnas, de hecho, tenía el mejor promedio de la escuela.

Imagínense, una niña de 10 años con un conejo, claro que me sentía feliz, pero desgraciadamente, una semana después de eso...

Yo estaba en la recámara viendo la tele con mi padre, y entonces llegó mi madre.

-Hija, dale de comer a tu conejo -dijo mi madre desde la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Claro! -dije alegremente, como solía ser antes, y fui a la sala de estar para posteriormente tomar el conejo en mis brazos.

-Espera, el aire frío del refrigerador le puede hacer daño.

Yo, siendo la niña tierna e inocente que solía ser, dejé al conejo en el suelo y fui hacia el refrigerador, sin darme cuenta de que él me estaba siguiendo; saqué el apio, la comida que usualmente le daba, y entonces escuché un chillido, cuando volteé, la escena me horrorizó, mi padre había pisado a mi conejo y se había seguido de largo como si nada hubiera pasado.

La escena fue muy traumante, pues hasta el día de hoy la recuerdo perfectamente, el conejo sangrando, luchando por moverse y por poder respirar, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue tomarlo en mis brazos y, no sé, tratar de calmarlo o algo, pero fue demasiado para mi, el ver como aquella pequeña criatura a la que tanto quería -aunque sólo hubiésemos pasado poco tiempo juntos-, luchaba por vivir aunque fuera unos minutos más, aunque eso significase sufrir mucho, era obvio lo que había pasado, mi padre, al pisarlo le había roto los pulmones, las costillas, y buena parte del hocico. No pude soportarlo más y fui corriendo con mi mamá, quien tomó al conejo y me miró confundida.

-M-mi pa-pá lo pi-pisó -fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de soltarme a llorar.

-Hija, lo siento tanto... -era obvio que no había ni una mínima posibilidad de salvarlo, sin embargo se me ocurrió volver a hablar.

-Hay que llevarlo al veterinario -dije, aunque sonó más como una pregunta.

-Lo siento, no creo que se pueda hacer algo...

-Entiendo.

Con eso bastó para confirmar las sospechas de mi inocente mente, no pude más y me fui corriendo a la recámara, me aventé en la cama y lloré hasta que se me acabaron las lágrimas. Un rato más tarde, llegó mi mamá a decirme que mi conejo ya había muerto.

¿Y cuál fue la única explicación que dio mi padre? Que el había pensado que mi mamá dijo que alguien le estaba hablando, y que por eso había salido corriendo sin fijarse que el conejo estaba en el camino.

Desde ese momento me empecé a llenar de rencor, porque, por una parte no puedo perdonar a mi padre por lo que me hizo, nunca me ha pedido ninguna disculpa, para él es como si nada hubiese pasado; y por otro lado, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, tal vez si lo hubiera llevado conmigo, si hubiera sido más atenta...quizás todo esto es mi culpa desde un principio.**"**

Mis amigos me miraron fijamente por un momento y acordamos que nunca hablaríamos de ese incidente de nuevo. El Holder tenía tanta razón, luego de haber contado eso, sentí que el peso de los objetos que ya tenía se hacía más leve, como si poco a poco me fuesen aceptando más.

-Lo siento Pau, no debí preguntar -dijo Liz.

-No te preocupes -sonreí- Pero, yo no me llamo Pau, yo soy Aya -dije riendo.

-Será mejor que le sigan la corriente, para siempre -dijo el Holder antes de desaparecer.

-Bueno Aya, ¿Dónde vivirás ahora? -preguntó Yumi.

-¿Dónde viviremos ahora? -la corrigió Masky.

-No hay problema -dije- Todos pueden quedarse aquí -señalé la casa quemada.

-Pero eso está todo...destruido -dijo Dasza.

-Es solo que...no puedo abandonar este lugar, mami y papi querrían que yo me quedara -dije infantilmente.

-Bien, entonces al menos hay que conseguir camas nuevas -dijo Mary.

Asentí y entré en la casa de nuevo, dejé lo que había sacado y todos fuimos a comprar unos cuantos muebles nuevos, y claro, yo aproveché la oportunidad y compré esa mini-motosierra que tanto quería.

* * *

**Y pues bueno, no es que TODO eso se me ocurrió ahorita, como escribí en el cap anterior, hice una historia sobre un OC, pero asdf me encantó tanto que decidí mezclarlo, no sé si fue una buena idea ewe pero al menos ya les traje los OC, los que faltaron son los que repiten pareja, Eyeless, Hoody y el Kirby de Cruel Brawl ya están tomados.**

**Por si les interesa y quieren leer la historia original y completa de mi OC, mi cuenta de dA es "MariaUshiromiyaRiver" la historia se llama "Mad Aya -The Great Holder". Pondría los links pero Fanfiction no me deja y no sé como hacerlo ewe.**

**Por cierto, si me equivoqué en algo con los OC, diganlo ahora o callen para siempre(?) neh, pero si, diganme plz.**

**Bueno, ya con eso los dejo, chaito~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Y aquí está el cap 13...espero que les guste :v se los traigo con mucho amor(?)**

* * *

Después de ir a "comprar" los muebles nuevos para la casa, fuimos a tomarnos un pequeño respiro en el parque, pero no faltó mucho para que llegaran ciertas personas. Se escuchó un crujir entre los arbustos y fuimos a investigar como machos vikingos. Lo que vimos fue muy grato, Eyeless Jack y Meta Knight habían llegado.

-Ya se habían tardado -dijo Jeff.

-Oh, lo siento señorito -respondió Jack burlonamente- Pero tuvimos algunas dificultades técnicas.

-¿Cómo qué? -dijo Jeff, que obviamente no le creía.

-Tendremos compañía pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Zalgo dijo que sería mejor si venían más, sólo en caso de que algo pasara.

-Maldito -murmuró Jeff cerrando los puños.

-¿Quién más vendrá? -preguntó Dasza.

-Tails Doll, Steven Strangled, Happy Appy, Laughing Jack, Sally, Jane, Smile y Grinny -contestó Eyeless contando con los dedos cuantas personas había mencionado.

-¡¿Jane?! -exclamó Jeff.

-Yeah Smileyface, got a problem with that? -dijo una voz desde la sombra de un árbol.

Todos volteamos a ver quién era, pero no veíamos nada, bueno, al menos, yo no veía nada, y los que lo hacían no querían decir nada al parecer; luego se escuchó una risa y una mujer de piel pálida, labios y ojos completamente negros, vistiendo un vestido blanco hasta arriba de las rodillas, con un chaleco negro encima, zapatillas negras y largo cabello negro salió de las sombras y le sonrió burlonamente a Jeff.

-Decidí venir antes -dijo Jane.

-Agh -musitó Jeff antes de sacar su cuchillo y apuntar con él a Jane, quien sólo rió.

-Vamos Jeffie~ no puedes matarme.

-¡Algún día!

-En tus sueños -rió Jane.

-O en los tuyos...GO TO SLEEP -dijo Jeff acercándose a Jane, cuchillo en mano.

-Smileyface, no podrás hacerlo.

-Jeff, déjalo ya -dijo Eyeless.

Jeff asintió de mala gana y se fue a parar al lado de Mary. Jane sonrió triunfante y le dirigió una última sonrisa burlona a Jeff antes de voltear a ver a Slender Man y hacer la pregunta del millón de rupias.

-¿Dónde viviremos? -preguntó Jane.

-En una casa quemada -dijo Masky.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Jane incrédula.

-No es broma, no tenemos otro lugar.

-Pero, habitable -dije, atrayendo la atención de Jane, que hasta ahora, parecía no haberme notado- No se ha quemado por completo, y los cimientos están en buen estado.

-No es exactamente lo que esperaba -dijo Jane acercándose a mi- Interesante -me examinó de arriba a abajo.

-Ella es una amiga -dijo Slender.

-Lo sé -respondió Jane- Una persona sin duda interesante, al igual que ellas -dijo señalando a Yumi, Liz, Mary y Dasza.

-Efectivamente -afirmó Slendy.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí con alguien cubierto en sangre? -preguntó Jane, refiriéndose a mis ropas.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -dijo Jeff secamente.

-Oh querido Jeffie, si no dirás algo bueno, sólo cállate -le contestó Jane entre risas- Entonces, alguien importante que me quiera responder...?

-Es una larga historia -respondió Masky.

Jane miró a Eyeless y Meta Knight y luego los tres dijeron al unísono: Tenemos tiempo.

Masky asintió y me dijo que ya que era una historia que se trataba de mi, yo debería contarles. Asentí y respiré profundamente, luego les expliqué lo que había pasado, pero al hacerlo, sentí como mi cordura se iba desvaneciendo cada segundo, con cada palabra, cada letra, cada sonido que emitía. Luego de unos minutos, sonreí maniáticamente y acaricié el filo de la mini-motosierra, cortándome un poco el dedo. Observé el líquido carmesí y mi mirada se enegreció, algo me decía que tenía que matar, unas voces que sonaron constantemente durante ese corto tiempo, que para mi pareció una eternidad; eran suaves y 'amables' al principio, pero luego se fueron tornando graves y era obvio que estaban molestas.

Me disculpé con mis amigos y les dije que tenía algo que hacer, fui a mi casa y me encerré en un cuarto, tratando de entender de dónde provenían esas voces, al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que eran los objetos quienes me llamaban, querían sangre para saciar su hambre. Llevé mis manos a mi cara y me puse en posición fetal en el suelo, tratando de hacer que pararan, estuve unos minutos así, hasta que al fin sentí que una barrera en mi mente se rompió, si no tenía cordura, entonces, ¿Qué se había roto?, ¿Por qué me sentía tan diferente?

Tomé mi arma y salí de mi casa, respiré profundamente y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sólo iba a donde los objetos me decían, era como si yo no tuviera control sobre mi misma, pero eso no me importaba realmente. Luego de lo que me pareció un largo tiempo caminando, una voz me llamó desde la sombra de un edificio, dudé por un momento antes de seguir el sonido de esa voz, que era grave y demoníaca. No puedo decir cuál era la forma del propietario de esa voz, puesto que no pude distinguirlo.

-Veo que tienes problemas -dijo la voz.

-¿Problemas? Estoy mejor que nunca -dije, mi voz cortándose un poco, con un tono psicópata.

-Admítelo, necesitas ayuda, necesitas respuestas.

-Lo único que necesito es matar a alguien.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Qué podrías saber tú? -pregunté algo irritada.

-Oh, yo lo sé TODO. Tal vez debería presentarme, soy Zalgo, el... -antes de que terminara, lo interrumpí.

-Sé quien eres, no tienes que darme una cátedra.

-Chiquilla insolente -dijo Zalgo, su voz estridente, sacudiendo los cimientos de los edificios.

Me quedé callada, sin embargo, mi rostro no tenía expresión alguna, sé que no debería haber hecho eso, pero había algo que me decía que todo estaría bien, que Zalgo no podría hacerme nada, que si en verdad era la 'elegida' no debería temer nada. Volteé al suelo y lo pateé en aburrimiento, dejando que un suspiro se escapara de mi boca. Zalgo rió y el aire se empezó a enfriar.

-Entonces, ¿Necesitas respuestas? -me preguntó.

-Mhm... -asentí con la cabeza.

-Responderé 3 preguntas, piénsalo bien.

-Pensar...eso es para los débiles -dije riéndome.

-Como desees.

-¿Qué...es esa barrera que se rompió en mi mente hace unas horas? -pregunté, aunque no estaba segura de si quería saber la respuesta o si Zalgo me había entendido.

-Te podría decir que es la cordura, pero claramente no tienes eso desde hace mucho tiempo...Al parecer eres de las pocas personas que ha logrado cruzar la barrera entre el mundo de las sombras y el mundo de lo que los humanos llaman "bueno, justo, luz". Te quedan dos preguntas.

-Eso es una respuesta algo vaga, por lo tanto me veo obligada a preguntar por más detalles.

-Bien, te explicaré más, sin tomar en cuenta la otra pregunta. Cuando un mortal cruza esa barrera, quiere decir que esa persona, animal, o cosa tiene algo de especial. Algo que le otorga más poder, que se lleva por completo su cordura, que le llena con sed de sangre, que le hace proteger ciertas cosas como si fueran lo más importante del mundo, que les otorga algo de control sobre el tiempo y el espacio. Algo que es casi únicamente específico en los Holders. ¿Segunda pregunta?

-Eso no tiene sentido, yo sólo soy una buscadora -respondí algo confundida.

-Los objetos saben a quien elegir.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo llegar a ser una Holder? -mierda, había gastado otra pregunta sin querer.

-Claro que sí, si es que no lo eres ya. Sólo piénsalo, ¿Por qué te habrían hecho cruzar esa barrera si no quisieran algo de ti? Pronto sabrás que quieren, tal vez ven algo de potencial en ti, tal vez solo te hacen una broma, los objetos pueden ser difíciles de comprender. ¿Última pregunta?

-Esa barrera, ¿Se rompe para siempre?

-Afirmativo, con el tiempo te acostumbrarás, así como lograrás dominar nuevas cosas. Déjame decirte que yo tampoco tengo esa pequeña pero fuerte barrera. Es algo muy confortante, ayuda mucho en realidad.

-Ya veo...entonces creo que eso es todo, iré a ver que hago.

-¿O irás a hacer lo que los objetos te digan? Debes aprender a controlarlos.

Con eso, Zalgo se fue. Yo me quedé meditando sobre lo que me dijo por un rato, luego decidí que sería mejor si descansaba, los objetos me decían lo contrario, sus voces eran muy fuertes y agresivas, podía escucharlas dentro y fuera de mi cabeza, en cada esquina, cada centímetro, cada paso que daba, estaban ahí, sin dejarme en paz. Terminé yendo a casa, ignorando a los demás que me preguntaban cosas, me encerré en el sótano, tomé un escalpelo y me hice una ligera incisión en el dedo, suficiente para que goteara sangre, luego escribí cosas en las paredes con mi propia sangre.

Me senté en una esquina y tomé el objeto 1 de 538 que siempre llevaba conmigo. Miré la bolsa donde lo tenía guardado por un largo tiempo, luego la abrí y saqué el objeto, evitando mirarlo. Podía sentir como se calentaba, lo ignoré y lo arrojé al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡USTEDES NO SON MIS JEFES! ¡PUEDO DESHACERME DE USTEDES CUANDO YO QUIERA! -grité a todo lo que dan mis pulmones. Escuché unas risas.- Ni crean que seguiré con esto, ustedes me deben más a mi, de lo que yo les debo a ustedes. Yo no les he pedido nada, sin embargo, ustedes se la pasan pidiéndome cosas a mi.

-¿En serio? -dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-Sí -dije secamente.

-Entonces no piensas obedecernos.

-Exacto.

-Muy bien -la voz rió- No pensábamos que fueras a pasar la prueba.

-¿Prueba?

-Pronto lo sabrás.

El objeto 1 de 538 regresó rodando a mi, aparté la mirada rápidamente y lo tomé para ponerlo en la bolsa, pero al tomarlo, me sentí somnolienta. Luché contra eso, pero era una fuerza superior a la mía, pronto me quedé inconsciente sin siquiera notarlo.

* * *

**Esto es algo...no sé, el próximo prometo que será mejor e.e**

**Por cierto, quiero hacer otro fic a parte de este, pero sería uno de Pkmn, por si alguien quiere salir, yo sólo digo. Verán, amo a Red e.e y me dije a mi misma "Haz un fakin fic de Red x OC o algo así" y pues eso, si quieren salir con Green, Silver, Gold, N, o cualquier otro, sólo dejenlo en un review :v**

**Soy muy ociosa ewe lo sé.**


End file.
